Taking Advantage
by gingerr1
Summary: I have finally updated my story! Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Grace is lying on her bed, wearing her white nightgown, and she is flicking through a magazine. She hears a knock at the door and yells "come in!"  
  
Eli opens the door slowly and looks across at Grace. He notices the lacey edge just across her breasts and the way the nightgown is falling off her shoulder a little. Eli is wearing a pair of old jeans that are torn a little at the bottom and he's wearing a loose grey tshirt with the sleeves torn off. Eli gradually takes his time walking over to Grace and Grace watches him closely.  
  
"What's going..."  
  
Eli softly shakes his head and Grace stops talking. He sits down on the bed and raises his hand to Grace's face. Before she has a chance to complain, Eli leans down and softly kisses Grace on the lips.  
  
"Eli..."  
  
"Grace, it's ok...just let me take it slowly..." Eli murmurs as he kisses her again. He pulls her nightgown down a little a kisses her gently on the neck.  
  
Grace closes her eyes and shudders. She lightly touches Eli's back and runs it downwards. Eli climbs on top and takes hold of Grace and can feel her breasts heaving against his chest. Grace pulls off his t-shirt and throws it to the floor. She then places her hands on his behind and takes a firm hold. He moans ever so slightly and buries his head into her chest.  
  
"Eli...why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I want you," her whispers as he kisses her breast softly.  
  
"You never have before."  
  
"Can't a guy change his mind?" Eli smiles and looks into Grace's eyes.  
  
"I guess they can," whispers Grace as she softly kisses Eli on the mouth.  
  
"This could get complicated," she smiles.  
  
"Fuck complications," he murmurs as he kisses her back.  
  
Eli pulls off her nightgown and kisses her lightly on the stomach and starts to pull down her underpants. Grace wraps her legs around Eli as he continues to kiss her softly. Grace moans softly and Eli takes hold of her thighs as he pulls himself up.  
  
"You know this is wrong," Grace gasps.  
  
"Who cares?" mumbles Eli as he kisses her one last time before reaching into his pocket for a comdom. 


	2. Unbelievable Moments

Chapter two  
  
Grace slams her locker shut and stuffs one last book into her bag when she feels a tap on her shoulder and she spins around. There, Eli is standing in front of her with one of his sexy half smiles. Grace feels her cheeks go red and her eyelids begin to flutter. Eli wraps his arms around her neck and plants his lips on hers. He fiercely places his tongue in her mouth and he can feel her smooth tongue against his. Her bosoms heave against his chest and she softly gasps before leaning back a little.  
  
"Hey, handsome," she murmurs as she traces her finger along his lower lip. Eli places his mouth around her finger and softly sucks. He then pulls away.  
  
"Hey, sexy. I missed you," he whispers. His arms are still around her neck. Grace places her arms around his back and smiles.  
  
"I missed you, too," she whispers back and buries her head in his neck.  
  
"So, you wanna go find an empty class room and take advantage of this free period?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, you know I just want you to..." she drags out the sentence to make his suffer for a couple of seconds, "take me to some dark room and throw me onto the table, but I have to..." she smirks.  
  
"Have to what?" he pouts and he quickly kisses her on the mouth and takes a nibble of her lower lip.  
  
Grace laughs softly and whispers, "I have to do you right here in front of everyone because I just can't wait." She places her hands under his chin and kisses him strongly and then softly kisses his nose.  
  
"Woo, you're one nasty animal, aren't you, babe?" he chuckles and places his arms on her bum and squeezes tight.  
  
"Well, it's all your fault, E. I mean, you were the one who seduced me the other night and now I can't think about anything else. This pining for you is complete torture," she pouts and pretends to cry.  
  
Eli kisses her cheeks and squeezes her even more.  
  
"Actually, it's all your fault because you just looked too tasty for me to resist," he smirks.  
  
Grace laughs and is about to pick up her backpack from the ground when Eli quickly swoops it up and carries it for her. He takes hold of her hand and they start to walk down the school hallway and people notice, in particular Eli's ex girlfriend Jessica. She is walking with a group of girls and they turn to each other and gossip. Eli and Grace remain oblivious of everyone else and whisper to each other.  
  
"We can skip the rest of the day and take a drive."  
  
"And make love in some bush somewhere?" Grace rolls her eyes.  
  
"It's just, we can't really do it at home this afternoon," he whines and squeezes her hand.  
  
Grace frowns. "We could go to a motel for the afternoon. You have fake id, right?"  
  
Eli smirks and leans in to quickly kiss her. "You are one clever chick," he murmurs.  
  
"So, meet me at my locker in 10 minutes. I just have to go hand in this essay."  
  
They stop walking and stand in front of a doorway, still holding hands and Eli still has her backpack on his arm. Grace lightly traces up his arm and he feels his skin tingle. She leans in as if to kiss him but instead takes the bag off his arm and snaps her teeth in front of his face and Eli pretends to pout and clutches his art and pretends to be wounded.  
  
"You're such a cock tease," he pouts.  
  
"Oh you love it, handsome," she smirks and turns away from him and yells out, "see you in 10 minutes!"  
  
Eli watches her walk off and the way her bum wiggles with each movement and the way her hair bounces and then collapses down her back.  
  
B/W Eli: Who would have thought I'd have these feelings for Grace? (shocked look)  
  
Eli finds his heart speeds a little as he walks off towards the car park. Grace hands in her essays and she can see Eli out the window walking towards his car. Her heart skips a beat.  
  
B/W Grace: I've dreamed of days like these. (smiles broadly) 


	3. New Beginnings

Chapter three  
  
Eli parks the car in the motel car park and turns off the ignition. He turns to look at Grace and can't help but notice her rosy cheeks and her full cherry red lips. Her hair is hanging loosely past her shoulders and her singlet top is just barely covers her breasts.  
  
B/W Eli: I had never thought of her as a woman before. (surprised look)  
  
Grace turns to face Eli and notices him staring at her. She notices the way his mouth is half-smiling and his skin is creased a little at his eyes and his spiky hair is all over the place. Grace cautiously raises her hand and runs it through his hair. Eli is startled for a second but then his half- smile turns into a full one.  
  
"Sorry, I just had to do that for some reason," she blushes.  
  
"You can do whatever you want," he murmurs as he looks into her eyes.  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"Of course," he continues to murmur and stare.  
  
"It's just...I never thought this would ever happen."  
  
B/W Grace: I mean, why would Eli Manning of all people, want me? (laughs uncontrollably)  
  
"You never thought what would happen?" he asks as he takes hold of her hand and searches her face.  
  
B/W Grace: The way his eyes can just piece my soul.  
  
"You would like me."  
  
"I don't like you, Grace."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"I've fallen for you," he whispers.  
  
B/W Grace: Is this real? (squeals)  
  
"But I'm just me," she whispers.  
  
Eli softly strokes her face with his hand and looks back into her eyes.  
  
"Don't say that, Grace. You're special."  
  
"I just thought after we slept together you would have moved onto the next girl and I would have been left alone."  
  
"Grace, stop analyzing this. Just accept that I do want you and I do care for you."  
  
"I can't help it," she whispers and a tear falls from her eye.  
  
"Shh," he whispers and then he softly kisses her on her wet cheek.  
  
B/W Eli: She really is beautiful.  
  
"It's ok, baby," he whispers and kisses her again.  
  
Grace shudders and leans into him. Eli wraps his arms around her and strokes her hair. He whispers "shh" over and over again until she stops crying.  
  
"I can't believe I'm crying," she laughs slightly. "I can't believe I acted so crazy at school today and now I'm back to being meek, shy me."  
  
"Hey, it's ok. I like a girl who shows her crazy side," he chuckles.  
  
Grace moves back from him and smiles softly.  
  
"Eli, I don't want to go to the motel."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I...I want to start over," she says and looks down at her lap.  
  
"Start over?"  
  
"Pretend like we never slept together."  
  
"And do what?" he places his finger under her chin and lifts her head up to face him.  
  
"I want you to ask me out on a date. I want this to be special."  
  
B/W Eli: She's always been special, though.  
  
"I'd love that, Grace," he murmurs and kisses her on the mouth.  
  
Grace smiles and puts her seatbelt back on. Eli turns on the ignition and drives out of the car park.  
  
- - -  
  
Later that night Grace is sitting at her desk working on an essay when she hears a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," she yells.  
  
Eli walks in and walks towards her with a hand behind his back. He leans down on one knee and looks up at her and brings out a single red rose from behind his back. He hands it to her and Grace smiles softly.  
  
"So, I was wondering if you would give me the pleasure of joining me for dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"I would love to," she murmurs and kisses him on the mouth.  
  
Eli smiles triumphantly as he gets up. As he turns to leave the room he turns back to face her.  
  
"Be ready at 7 and wear something fancy. We're going out in style, babe," he smirks and turns around and leaves the room. 


	4. title to be created soon

So I decided to skip the Eli and Grace's date, but I just wanted to go straight to where they cement their relationship. Sorry if the chapters are so short but I'm not ready to deal with the rest of the family yet so I'm just mainly doing Eli and Grace. Enjoy(  
  
Chapter four  
  
Grace gets out of the bed the next morning, throws on her dressing gown and slippers and shuffles over to the door. She notices a folded piece of paper on the floor and picks it up. She finds the following written:  
  
Dear Grace, be ready at 7pm sharp, dress formal. I will honk the horn and meet you outside to avoid questions from the family. Love, Eli.  
  
She smiles softly and folds the card and places it into a box on her bedside table. She then walks downstairs to the kitchen and finds Lilly, Jessie and Zoe sitting at the kitchen table. Lilly is sipping her coffee and reading the paper. Zoe is slurping on soggy cereal and Jessie is drinking orange juice, munching on toast and going through her homework from the night before. Grace pours herself a coffee and pops some bread into the toaster.  
  
"Good morning everyone" she beams.  
  
Lilly looks up from the paper and looks over at Grace.  
  
"You're overly chirpy this morning," she observes.  
  
"Oh, I just had a good nights sleep, I guess," Grace shrugs and puts her toast on a plate and looks for the peanut butter.  
  
"That's good, honey," murmurs Lilly as she goes back to reading the paper.  
  
"Don't forget we have play rehearsal last period," Jessie tells Grace and Grace nods as she sits down at the table.  
  
Rick walks into the kitchen and kisses each of the girls on the forehead.  
  
"Good morning, ladies," he smiles as he pours himself a coffee.  
  
"'morning, Dad," Jessie smiles briefly and looks back down at her homework.  
  
"Honey, can you take the girls to school this morning? I have to run some errands."  
  
Rick looks up from the paper. "Sorry, can't this morning. I have an early start."  
  
Lilly frowns a little but then notices Eli standing in the doorway.  
  
"Eli, could you take the girls to school?"  
  
Grace looks up from her plate and smiles briefly and quickly looks back down at her plate. Eli notices the smile and smiles quickly and then turns to Lilly.  
  
B/W Grace: His smile always makes me melt inside. (small smile)  
  
"Sure, I can drive them on my way to work," he offers as he sits down at the table opposite Grace and picks up an apple.  
  
Lilly smiles and goes back to her paper. Rick sips his coffee and reads the sports section. Eli pokes Grace's foot with his own and he smirks. Grace keeps in a giggle and sips her coffee. Jessie looks up from her homework and notices the shared looks between Eli and Grace.  
  
B/W Jessie: Grace has always liked my brother. (small shrug)  
  
Jessie shrugs and gets up to put her plate in the sink. Zoe gets up as well and starts to leave the kitchen.  
  
"Zoe, plate," warns Lilly and Zoe grumbles before returning to the table to get her plate. Eli pokes Grace again and offers another one of his smirk. Grace coughs and goes red and then quickly gets up from the table.  
  
Rick gets up from the table, gives Lilly a quick kiss, waves to everyone and walks out. Lilly pours herself another cup of coffee and takes a bite of toast.  
  
"I'm leaving in 10 minutes, so you all better be ready," Eli orders.  
  
The girls all-mock salute him and roll their eyes at each other. Eli pretends to be pissed off and slaps Jessie slightly on the bum.  
  
"Eli, you jerk!" she squeals and quickly runs out of the kitchen.  
  
"I can't forget you!" he laughs and gets ready to slap Grace but quickly stops himself.  
  
B/W Eli: I used to be able to just fool around with her, now everything means something. (runs his hand through his hair)  
  
Grace goes a little red and clears her throat.  
  
"I'll just go brush my teeth," she mutters and leaves the room.  
  
Eli pours himself an orange juice and takes a gulp. Lilly looks up and notices.  
  
- - -  
  
Grace slowly opens Eli's door and softly walks towards his bed. She slips off her dressing gown and then her nightgown and then slowly goes under the covers. Eli snores softly and shuffles his feet a little. Grace leans in close to him and takes hold of his hand, placing it gently on her bare waist. Eli remains asleep and so Grace gently kisses him on the mouth and moves in even closer.  
  
Eli's eyes flutter a little and he opens his eyes to see Grace's face directly in front of his.  
  
"Babe..." he murmurs.  
  
Grace places her finger on his mouth and then kisses him softly again. He lifts his hand towards Grace's breast and realises she's not wearing anything. He can feel her erect nipple and he lowers his head and softly kisses her breasts and Grace shivers.  
  
"O, Eli..." she whispers and takes hold of his hair and wraps her legs around his thighs.  
  
His erect penis rubs against her thigh and she feels him inserting himself into. He quickly moves up and down, up and down and Grace feels her head fall backwards and her eyelids flutter.  
  
"Yes, yessssss, yesssssssssssss!"  
  
Eli kisses her neck and thrusts one last time and Grace moans and Eli shudders. Eli collapses onto Grace and lets out a sigh. Grace slowly and softly runs her hand through Eli's hair and he buries his head onto her shoulder and softly kisses her neck again.  
  
"That was fucking awesome," marvels Eli and Grace chuckles softly.  
  
"I'm pooped," observes Grace.  
  
Eli rolls off of Grace and lies down next to her, draping his arm around her shoulder and she nestles up against him and closes her eyes.  
  
"Who woulda thought you and I would be having sex?"  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"You what?" smirks Eli.  
  
"Forget it," blushes Grace.  
  
"Common, babe," he pokes Grace in the belly.  
  
"I used to have...have these dreams," she blushes again.  
  
"You dreamt about me?" he smirks as he pushes a piece of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Maybe..." she covers her face with her hands and buries herself into his chest.  
  
Eli laughs and strokes her hair.  
  
"I mean, I dreamt about being with you, but I never thought it would actually happen."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Eli, why would a jock and musician like you want to date a geek like me?"  
  
Eli looks at Grace in the eyes and searches her face.  
  
B/W Eli: She's right you know, I would never had dated her over a year ago. (ruffles his hair with his hand)  
  
"I've changed since then, Grace," he whispers.  
  
"I know," she whispers back.  
  
"Babe, we've talked about this already."  
  
"I know," she says again and rolls over to her other side, looking away from Eli.  
  
Eli gently touches her arm with his head raised over her shoulder.  
  
"How can I prove to you that I want to be with you?"  
  
"I don't know," she whispers.  
  
Eli softly kisses her shoulder, then her neck and then moves to her cheek.  
  
"Come here," he murmurs and pulls her towards him. Grace turns to face him and looks into his eyes.  
  
"I love you, Grace."  
  
Grace raises her hand and slowly strokes his cheek and leans into kiss him on the mouth.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Eli wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly. 


	5. Times Like These

Chapter four

"So, remember to finish exercises 8 and 9 and start on 11 as well. You will be graded on the chapter next week."

The bell rings and Mrs Miller dismisses the class. Grace closes her text book and starts to get up when Julie comes over and stands in front of her desk.

"Ok, spill, Manning."

"Spill what?" Grace asks innocently.

"Spill about you and Eli. I want details, damn it." Julie stamps her foot and pretends to be annoyed.

Grace gets up from her chair and she and Julie walk to their lockers.

"There's nothing much to tell..." Grace murmurs as she puts her books in her bag and slams her locker door shut.

"You're dating one of the hottest guys in school, and there's nothing to tell?" Julie rolls her eyes, "common Grace!"

"Ok, fine I'll tell you. But remember, no one else know, ok? Swear you won't repeat this."

Julie holds her hand to her heart, "I swear, Grace. Now spill!"

"Well, last night, he and I..." Grace starts to smile but gets interrupted by a poke on the shoulder, "do you mind?" she starts to yell and turns to see Eli smirking down at her.

Julie chuckles as she adjusts her backpack and starts to walk away.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Manning. Don't forget! Details!"

Grace blushes as she waves goodbye and Eli softly massages her shoulders.

"Details on what?" he asks and kisses her softly on the head.

"Oh...just for an essay we're writing." Grace faces Eli again and smiles broadly.

Eli raises his hand and is about to stroke her face when a group of girls start to approach them. Grace quickly slaps his hand away.

"Save it for later, Eli," she fiercely whispers.

Eli pouts briefly but finally nods.

"We better get to the car, Jess'll be waiting for us."

Grace nods and starts to pick up her backpack but Eli beats her to it.

"I think I'm gonna like having you around," Grace smirks.

"Hey, I am your sexy man servant," he chuckles.

"And don't you forget it, buddy," she chuckles and slightly punches him on the arm.

"Hey, that hurt!" whines Eli and Grace rolls her eyes.

"But seriously, E. We can't touch in public."

"We're gonna have to tell people eventually."

Grace sighs and Eli gently touches her arm.

"We can wait if you want, babe. Whatever you want," he reassures her.

Grace smiles softly and looks towards the parking lot and notices Jessie standing by the car talking to Tad. As she gets closer she overhears them.

"If you need help with the algebra, I can do it," Jessie offers Tad.

Jessie notices Eli and Grace walking towards them and goes a little red. Tad coughs and fiddles with his backpack.

B/W Jessie: Times like these I wish I went to another school, and Eli and Grace weren't around.

"Yeah, thanks Jess. Help would be good, but maybe tomorrow."

Jessie nods and Tad waves as he walks off.

"Hey Jess," Eli softly punches her on the arm and Jessie flinches. "What's going on with you and that guy? Eh, eh, eh?" Eli chuckles.

"Ignore him, Jessie. He's just being a jerk," Grace says and rolls her eyes.

"Shut up, Eli," Jessie mutters as she gets into the car.

"Hey, stop picking on me. I'm just being the concerned older brother. You should appreciate me," he smirks.

Jessie and Grace share a look and both laugh. Eli shrugs and starts the car.

"Fine, see if I help when Tad breaks your heart," Eli winks.

B/W Jessie: Eli pretends he doesn't care, but I know he'll always look out for me. When I said I wished Grace and Eli weren't here, I didn't really mean it. (guilty smile)

B/W Eli: If a guy hurts her, he had better run. (smacks his hands together and smirks)

"If you embarrass me, I swear, I will make your life hell," Jessie threatens.

"Yeah, how?"

"I know where you keep your dirty magazines are..."she smirks.

"Oh, Eli has dirty magazines, does he?" Grace gives Eli an exaggerated look and he goes slightly red.

"You're so dead, Jess!" Eli scowls and turns to look at her and the car swerves a little.

"Eli! The road!" Jessie yells and Eli quickly takes control of the wheel.

Grace lets out a deep breath and Eli touches her leg, reassuring her it's all ok. Jessie notices but says nothing. Grace quickly moves his hand away and turns on the radio.

B/W Jessie: Eli and Grace. That's wrong, on SO many levels.

B/W Grace: No one can know about this, even Jessie. Everyone will freak out! (tugs her hair and bites her lip)

"Sorry, guys. That was stupid of me," Eli apologises and looks back at the road.

Jessie lets out a deep breath and Grace slightly nods, looking down at her hands.

B/W Grace: Then again, I wish I could just tell the world. Especially at times like these when he does those little things that shows he cares.

B/W Eli: Times like these I wish Dad and Lilly never married so it could be easy for me and Grace. How selfish is that? (runs his hand through his hair and half smiles)

Jessie turns her head and looks out the window. Eli looks straight ahead and Grace turns the music up.


	6. Caught in the act

Chapter six

A packet of chips falls to the floor and chips scatter every where. Bowls of lollies and chocolate biscuits cover the coffee table and half-full cups of coke and tea are placed on top of books all over the room. The song "Hungry Eyes" fills the room and Grace and Julie sigh in unison.

"When will a guy do something like that for me?" murmurs Julie.

Grace takes a sip of hot chocolate and smacks her lips together.

"One day you'll find Mr Right," she reassures Julie.

"Crap." Julie replies and she throws a pillow at Grace.

"Careful! I don't want hot chocolate all over the place!"

Grace and Julie laugh and start throwing food at each other. Jessie and Tad walk into the room and Jessie coughs a little.

"Oh, hey Jess, Tad…" Grace says.

Julie giggles and waves at them.

"Hey guys…" Jessie smiles.

Tad waves and smiles, "hey."

"Um, we're just gonna go and study," Jessie explains and points to the kitchen table.

Julie and Grace nod and Grace waves them along.

"Jess and Tad?" Julie asks.

"I doubt anything's happened…" laughs Grace.

"You never know," Julie winks and giggles.

Grace gets up from the couch and stretches out her arms. Eli walks into the room, smirks and grabs her waist. Julie watches for a couple of seconds and then gets up to leave.

"I guess that's my cue to…" she murmurs as she picks up her bag.

"Jules, wait!" Grace follows her to the front door.

"See ya tomorrow, Grace."

"See ya, Jules." Grace replies as she closes the door on Julie.

As she turns to walk back to the tv room, Eli wraps his arms around her and kisses her softly on the lips.

"So, babe…lets you and me go up to the garage, put on some tunes and take advantage of the quiet."

Grace kisses Eli on the mouth and strokes his cheek.

"Well…Jessie and Tad are busy with algebra and no one else is home…" Grace thinks and then beams. She takes hold of his hand and leads him towards his bedroom.

"Babe…you can lead me anywhere."

As Grace closes the bedroom door she smirks at Eli and takes both his hands. Eli starts to speak but Grace interrupts him.

"Uh-uh, you said that I can lead you anywhere. Does that also mean I can do anything to you? Don't speak, just nod or shake your head."

Eli slowly looks Grace up and down and gently nods his head. Grace smirks and places her fingers on Eli's eyes and closes them. She slowly pulls off his t-shirt and kisses him softly on the neck and continues down his chest. She feels his stomach shudder underneath her lips and her heart skips a beat. Once she reaches the top of his pants, she starts to undo the button and gets down on her knees while keeping her eyes on Eli's face.

"What do you…?" Eli begins to ask but Grace slowly shakes her head and whispers, "shh."

She unzips his pants and pulls them down to the floor. She stands up and takes his hand again, leading him towards his bed.

"Be careful…" he warns her as he feels himself sitting down on the bed.

"I'm always careful when it comes to you, bub," she murmurs as she kisses him softly on the mouth and pushes him back on to the bed.

"Fuck, I love you," he murmurs back as he takes hold of the back of her head and slowly places his tongue into her mouth.

As Grace wraps her legs around Eli they hear a knock at the door. Grace quickly jumps off him and sits down on the desk chair. Eli stands up and throws on a tshirt and searches for some boxers.

"Who is it?" he yells as Grace throws him a pair and he puts them on.


	7. Mucking Around

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. It's cheering me up while I do all these crappy essays. Anyway, I had written a bit on Eli and Grace fighting but I seem to have lost it. If you think I should rewrite it just leave me a message. Sorry these chapters are so short. When university is over for the semester I'll get back into it.

Chapter seven

Jessie is sitting at the kitchen with her text books out in front of her and she is biting the end of her pen while trying to work out a math problem. Grace walks over to the pantry and pulls out some chocolate, chips and gummy bears. She grabs some lemonade from the fridge and slumps down into the chair next to Jessie. Jessie looks over at Grace and half smiles.

"Tough day at the office?" she jokes.

Grace rolls her eyes, "argh…boys."

"Tell me about it," Jessie replies and rolls her eyes as well.

"Tad?"

Jessie nods and grabs a handful of chips. Grace takes a gulp of lemonade and throws some gummy bears into her mouth.

"I don't know…I think he likes me, but…"Jessie sighs and crunches a chip in her mouth.

"Is he giving you mixed signals?"

Jessie nods.

"You gotta be upfront with him, Jess. Ask him out to a movie."

"Ha, why would he want to go to a movie with me instead of all the hot chicks in our class?" Jessie takes another handful of chips and takes a sip of lemonade from Grace's glass.

"Jess, you're beautiful. He'd be stupid if he didn't like you," Grace tries to reassure her and then she breaks off a piece of chocolate.

"Crap, Grace."

"I'm serious, Jess. You have wide, bright blue eyes. Strawberry blonde hair, and great big red lips. You're oozing beauty."

Jessie throws a chip at Grace and goes red.

"I swear."

"You're beautiful. Those piercing hazel eyes, your skinny long neck. You're smart. You can act. You can play soccer. Any guy would jump at the chance to date you, Grace." Jessie places her hand on Grace's and looks into her eyes, "trust me, you're beautiful."

Grace looks down at Jessie's hand and a tear falls on to Jessie's hand.

"What is it, Grace?"

Grace takes in a deep breath.

"Eli and I…"

"Eli and you what?" Jessie looks at Grace curiously.

"We've been…seeing each other…" whispers Grace.

B/W Jessie: I knew something was going on.

B/W Grace: She's going to kill me!

"I think I knew, Grace."

Grace looks up at Jessie in shock.

"But how!"

"I guess I know my brother well…" Jessie murmurs and smiles slightly.

"Jess, I'm so sorry…I should have stopped my…"

Jessie pats Grace's hand and shrugs.

"Should have what? There's nothing you should have done. I'm happy for you."

"You are?" Grace whispers.

"There is no one better than you, Grace. You and Eli go well together."

Grace laughs sarcastically and another tear drops.

"Grace?"

Grace takes in a deep breath.

"Eli has had so many girlfriends that are so more advanced and prettier than me," whispers Grace.

"Grace! You're better than all of those girls together! Eli is lucky to have you in his life."

Grace grabs a tissue and dabs her eye.

"Really?"

"Grace, you're so smart, caring and centered. He will gain so much from being with you. And I know he cares a lot about you."

Grace looks up at Jessie with surprise in her eyes.

"You think?"

"O Grace. I see the way he looks at you. He's looked at you like that for years."

"I love him, Jessie," states Grace with such a straight, serious face.

B/W Jessie: She really does love him.

"I know, Grace," she replies and leans over to give her a tight hug.

Grace takes in another deep breath and laughs.

'Woo. I feel so much better now that I've told you."

"I'm glad you told me. It means you trust me," murmurs Jessie.

Grace coughs and grabs a handful of gummy bears.

"Well, now that you've helped me, it's time that I helped you with Tad," she smirks.

Jessie laughs and takes a sip of lemonade. Grace laughs back and throws a gummy bear at Jessie. Jessie picks up a handful of chips and throws them at Grace. The two girls laugh at each other and continue to throw food. Zoe wanders into the kitchen, picks up an apple and rolls her eyes.

"You're meant to be older than me," she says as she rolls her eyes.

Jessie throws a gummy bear at Zoe and Zoe ducks just in time. She then jumps back up and throws the gummy bear at Grace. Soon all the girls are throwing food at each other and there are lollies and chips all over the floor. Zoe squeals and runs out of the room before a gummy bear reaches her.

Eli stands at the doorway and looks in on the girls.

"Hey, hey. Do I have to whip you guys into order?"

Grace throws a gummy bear at Eli and he runs up behind her and pulls her up by the arms. Grace squeals, turns around and reaches up to kiss him. Eli jumps back and looks from Grace to Jessie and then back at Grace.

"It's alright, E. I know."

"She told you?"

"I kinda had an idea," she smiles softly.

Eli smiles and ruffles Jessie's hair. Grace snuggles into his chest and closes her eyes.

Jessie gets up from the table, picks up some of the random food on the floor and leaves the two love birds alone. Eli holds Grace tight and kisses her softly on the head.


	8. title to be created soon

Once again I'm avoiding homework. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter eight

Eli and Grace stand quietly in the kitchen. Her head still buried into his chest and his hands still draped around her shoulders. She could feel his heart beating against her hand and it made her feel safe and secure.

"So, now that Jess knows, maybe you wannatell the rest of the family?"

"Mum will freak, Eli. She's stressed out from work, we'll tell her soon enough, ok."

Grace kisses Eli softly on the mouth and he strokes back her hair behind her ear.

"Babe, it's really up to you, but the sooner we tell them the sooner you and I can be together for real."

Grace sighs and moves away from Eli back to the seat at the kitchen table.

"Babe, common, they'll handle it."

"I don't know if they can," she whispers. Grace picks up a gummy bear and squishes it between her fingers.

"Grace?" Eli walks towards her and looks her in the eye.

Grace looks up at Eli.

"Either we keep it to ourselves for now or we put this on hold for a while, E."

"You can't be serious, Grace."

Eli sits down in the seat next to hers and takes hold of her hand.

"I can't cope with Mum freaking out again. Not after the whole teacher thing, E."

"We'll figure some thing out, babe. I promise," he reassures her. He picks up her hand and kisses it softly.

"I hope so," she whispers back.

Grace looks up at Eli's face and a tear drops onto his hand.

"What can I say to make things alright?"

Grace takes in a deep breath.

"Just promise me we'll tell them when I'm ready. No sooner."

"Done, babe," he reassures her.

Grace smiles softly, picks up some chocolate and places it into Eli's mouth just before he's about to kiss her.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that, is it?" he says with a mock serious face.

"Yeah, it's gonna be like that, babe," Grace mocks right back at him.

Eli grabs a handful of gummy bears, takes hold of the front of Grace's top and throws them inside. Grace squeals, jumps up and the lollies fall to the floor. She runs out of the kitchen then upstairs to her bedroom. Eli races after her, grabs her from the behind and throws her on to the bed.

"Now this is more like it," he smirks as he pins her arms to the bed. He then proceeds to kiss her on the mouth and along her shoulderblades, then starts to take off her top.

"Eli, someone might come in and…"

"Aww, common babe, the girls are hiding out in their rooms and Jessie knows anyway. Your Mum and Rick are both at work, it's cool, ok," he reassures her.

Grace smiles and pulls her top off. Eli slowly pulls down the straps of her bra and unbuckles the back. Goose bumps start to cover Grace's body as soon as his firm mouth touches her nipple. He kisses it softly and caresses it with his hand. Grace moves his hand away and pulls off his t-shirt.

"God I love your body," she murmurs as she caresses his chest.

"Show me just how much," he whispers as he pulls down her tracksuit pants.

She throws her legs around his waist and pulls him in close as he pulls down her underpants.

"Take me," she whispers.

Grace pulls down his shorts and looks down.

"I love it when you forget to put on your jocks," she laughs.

"Who said I forgot?"

They laugh together and then their lips meet. They push against each other and she feels his penis rub against her thighs.

"All systems go," she giggles as she lets him enter her.

He thrusts himself up and Grace gasps.

"Harder."

He thrusts again and she pushes her erect nipples against his chest. He kisses her with such strength and pushes in further that Grace feels herself shudder.

"I want you," he moans as she pushes herself down and he pushes harder.

Their bodies are wet with perspiration causing them to become stuck together. Eli thrusts himself inside Grace one last time and Grace lets out a moan. Eli collapses on top of her and buries his head into her shoulder. She runs her hand through his hair and wraps her other hand around his back.

"Just relax, bub," she coons into his ear and he closes his eyes.

"What about someone com…" he starts to say as he moves away a little.

"It's ok. Just stay with me, ok," she reassures him.

Eli falls back on top of Grace and kisses her gently on the mouth before he buries his head once again. Grace goes back to stroking his hair.

B/W Grace: He makes me feel so safe. So wanted. I would do anything for him.

Grace feels her eyes closing and she lets herself fall asleep with Eli and a blanket covering her up.


	9. A Little too Smooth

**Eli's shifts his naked body and Grace softly kisses his neck. He nuzzles his head into her neck and places his hand on her hip. Grace giggles quietly and kisses him again on the neck. **

**B/W Eli: So this is what it feels like to be in love…(shocked look) Did I just say that?**

"**Babe, I know I've told you I love you but…"**

"**But what?" she asks looking at him curiously.**

"**But it just hit me now how much I really do love you. It feels right, you know?"**

**Grace kisses Eli softly on the mouth.**

"**It does," she agrees, "it's like we moved real quick into this without thinking and now…"**

"**And now we've got the time to take it in…"**

"**And realize this is meant to be," Eli finishes off the sentence. **

**Grace smiles softly and runs her hand through his hair. Eli pulls her towards him and turns around in the bed so that Grace is now lying on top of him. Grace blushes slightly when she notices Eli staring right at her.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Nothing…everything…you."**

**Grace laughs and kisses him on the nose.**

"**So Mr Sammler, do you promise to love me and do whatever I say?"**

"**I promise to love you and to be your slave forever, Ms Manning?"**

"**Swear?"**

"**I swear." He vows and raises his fingers to his eyebrow and salutes.**

**Grace laughs.**

"**So that includes being my sex slave, right?"**

"**Well, well Ms Manning. You sure have changed since I first met you!"**

"**God! I was such a geek then!"**

"**Yeah, you were such a bookworm," he laughs and tickles her neck.**

**Grace laughs and slaps his hand away.**

"**And you were o-so-cool! Every girl wanted you!"**

"**So you were one of them, hey?" he laughs.**

**Grace blushes.**

"**You were!" he laughs.**

"**As if you didn't notice, Eli! Every time you walked past I went bright red!"**

"**I was being polite, Grace. Of course I knew…" he whispers.**

"**But as if you would have ever of gone out with me…" she says and she looks away.**

**B/W Eli: She was so awkward, so moody back then.**

**B/W Grace: He was so smooth, so cocky. **

"**But babe, you're different now. I'm different."**

"**I guess…" she shrugs.**

"**What is it?" he takes hold of her face and moves it to face his.**

"**When your friends find out about me, they're going to laugh in your face," she whispers.**

**B/W Eli" I never thought about my friends reactions.**

"**That's bullshit, Grace," Eli replies after hesitating for a second.**

"**Whatever, Eli," she moves his hand from her face and his other arm from her waist and starts to get out of the bed.**

"**Grace…"**

"**I really should do some homework."**

"**But it's Friday. You can leave it for tomorrow. Don't be such a…"**

"**Such a what, Eli? Such a geek? Well that's who I am."**

**Grace jumps out of the bed and throws on a t-shirt and underpants.**

"**Don't get all moody, Grace," Eli mutters.**

"**I think you should go."**

**Eli groans. He gets out of the bed and puts on his clothes.**

"**This is stupid," he mutters.**

"**Not only do you think that I'm a geek, that I'm moody, but you also think my concerns are stupid. Gee, thanks." Grace goes red and sits down at the desk, "just go, Eli."**

**Eli tries to kiss Grace on the cheek but she moves her face and he misses.**

"**I'm sorry," he murmurs as he leaves the room.**

**Once the door closes Grace picks up a tissue and dabs her eyes. Eli is standing behind the door with his hand on the handle.**

**B/W Eli: I royally screwed that up. **


	10. Becoming a Man

"Dudes, you won't believe this!"

Cooper runs into the room, beaming. Eli is lying on top of his, strumming his guitar, frowning. Jules is sitting on the floor, flicking through a magazine and smoking a joint. He takes a hit and passes it on to Cooper who inhales quickly.

"What are you so worked up about?" Jules mutters.

"We've got a gig!" Cooper screams.

Jules looks up from the magazine and looks curiosly at Cooper. Eli keeps looking down at his guitar, not really caring about the good news.

"Common guys! This is great news."

Jules shrugs and goes back to the magazine. Eli takes a puff from the joint and sighs.

"What the hell is you're problem, Eli?"

"Why just ask me? What about Jules?"

"Jules is always moody. You've just been like this for the past few days."

**Eli puts down his guitar and takes another drag from the joint.**

"**I've been seein' someone."**

"**Yeah, man? Who?"**

"**Uh…"**

**Jules and Cooper exchange glances and shrug. **

"**Dude?"**

**Eli looks down at his hands.**

"**I've been seeing Grace."**

**Jules and Cooper exchange glances again?**

"**Manning?" ask Cooper.**

"**Your step sister?" asks Jules.**

**Eli nods.**

"**Dude!" yells Cooper, "that's just…weird."**

"**Whaddya parents say?" asks Jules.**

"**What do you think? I haven't told them, dumbass."**

"**Sheesh. Relax," Jules replies and rolls his eyes.**

"**So, what's the problem them, man?" asks Cooper.**

"**We had a fight."**

"**What about?"**

"**I kinda told her she was a geek…and moody…and kinda stupid," Eli mutters.**

**Jules and Cooper crack up laughing.**

"**You're a frigging idiot, man," cracks Jules. **

**Eli throws a pillow at Jules' head but he ducks just in time.**

"**I know, man, I know," groans Eli.**

**Cooper laughs as he pulls out a cigarette and lights up.**

"**What?"**

"**Huh? Uh, nothin'…I just never pictured you with Manning."**

"**Hey, neither did I. It just kinda happened."**

"**Well, how'd you rate her?" Cooper asks and looks at Eli excitedly.**

"**Rate her?"**

"**Under the covers, man. Common. Details."**

"**Dude, I ain't tellin' you nothin'."**

**Cooper picks up the pillow next to Jules and throws it at Eli, completely missing him. Eli and Jules crack up laughing and roll their eyes. Cooper gets annoyed and takes a puff from his cigarette. **

"**Fine, don't tell us…"shrugs Cooper.**

"**Dude, just apologise and get it over with already," Jules tells Eli.**

**Eli groans, "I need to do something better than that, man."**

**Jules drums his fingers on his legs and thinks.**

"**I got it! At the gig coming up play her a song!"**

**Cooper rolls his eye.**

"**Geez you're one corny old fart," he laughs.**

"**Whatever, man," Jules shrugs.**

**Eli strums his guitar and thinks.**

"**Jules, man, I think you got it," smiles Eli and hi-fives Jules, but I think I should tell the folks too. Maybe Grace will be happier if I deal with it."**

"**You go, girlfriend!" laughs Jules**

**Cooper rolls his eyes and picks up a magazine.**

"**I really don't know about the two of you…" mutters Cooper. **

**Eli and Jules laugh together and go back to reading magazines and playing the guitar. **

**Lilly and Rick are sitting at the kitchen table. Lilly is sorting through the mail, muttering about the bills. Rick is sipping a glass of wine and flicking through the newspaper. Eli walks into the kitchen and sits down opposite them. They both notice him and glance at each other.**

"**What is it, E?" Rick asks cautiously.**

"**I have something I have to tell you guys."**

**Lilly takes a sip of Rick's wine.**

"**It's about Grace and me…"**

**Lilly takes a gulp of wine and then hands it to Rick. Rick takes a gulp too.**

"**We know, Eli," Lilly says slowly.**

"**You know?" Eli asks, looking from Lilly to Rick and then back to Lilly.**

"**I know you kids think we parents are oblivious but we still have a few braincells. Plus, we've seen the way you two look at each other," states Rick. **

"**Shit…ah sorry. We were so freaked about telling you, Grace especially."**

"**We're not over the moon about it, Eli. But we are willing to give you two a chance. I am worried about how your mother will react."**

**Eli winces and looks down at the table.**

"**Grace is angry with me," Eli murmurs.**

"**Eli, don't mess this up. A lot's at stake here, ok," Rick says sternly and points his finger at Eli.**

"**If you hurt my baby Eli, I don't know how I'll react."**

**Eli nods his head.**

"**I've thought of a way to make it up to her, so it better work," laughs Eli as he runs his hand through his hair. He then gets up from the table and starts to leave the room.**

"**I'm proud of you, E. Coming and telling us was very brave," says Rick.**

"**Thanks, Dad, Lilly."**

**Eli leaves the kitchen and Rick and Lilly exchange glances. **

**B/W Lilly: My baby's growing up.**

**B/W Rick: My son is becoming a man.**


	11. title to be created soon

Hey everyone, this chapter is a bit explicit so I thought I would just warn you. I'm not usually this dirty, but O well.

Chapter eleven

It's midnight and Eli has just gotten out of his school clothes and has jumped into his bed. He presses 'play' on the stereo and music fills the room. His eyes begin to close when he hears a low nock on the door. Before he can even say anything, the door starts to open and Grace shuffles into the bedroom. She walks towards the bed, throws off her dressing gown and slippers and joins Eli in bed.

"Gra…"

Grace places a finger on his mouth and Eli stops speaking.

"I'm sorry for being a drama queen, E. I shouldn't put all my shit on to you and I won't from now on. I really need to get over my insecurities and…"

"Forg…"

"And believe that you really do love me."

Eli starts to say something but gives up, knowing he'll be interrupted once again. Grace kisses Eli softly on the mouth and then pulls off her nightgown. Eli reaches out to touch her shoulder but Grace takes hold of his hand and kisses it softly.

"I love you, Eli," she murmurs and places her hand on his face and kisses him once again.

Eli pulls her in towards him and places his arms around her. Grace buries her head into his shoulders and breaths in his smell. She kisses his shoulder and continues up his neck. Eli closes his eyes and kisses Grace's neck and then grabs her legs and pulls them up around his waist.

Grace kisses Eli softly on the nose and pushes him so that he is lying on his back.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"Playing out my fantasies," she whispers and winks.

Eli smirks as Grace places her fingers on his eye lids and shuts them. She lies on top of him and covers his face with little kisses and she watches as he begins to relax.

"I could get used to this," he murmurs.

Grace continues to kiss along his neck, down to his chest and strokes his face softly. She kisses down further and reaches his penis. Eli squirms a little and Grace eases him by running her hand down his chest and takes hold of his penis. She leans down and kisses the tip and runs her hand slowly up and down. Eli moans softly and feels himself ease into the bed.

Grace lowers her mouth further down his penis and tightens her mouth. Eli gets a shock and breaths him, forcing Grace to tighten even more and move in closer. She runs her tongue up and down the sides and then pulls her mouth up and down as well. Grace's heart beat fastens with every movement and she feels her goose bumps starting to disappear and being replaced with beads of sweat. Eli places one hand on her back and the other one holds the top of his penis, running along it with Grace's mouth in front. Eli groans and Grace can't help but smile. She fastens the pace, up, down, up, down, up, down. Eli's breathing speeds up with every movement.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh…." He moans.

Grace reaches the bottom of his penis and finally stops. She pulls her mouth away and spits into the bin beside the bed. Eli passes her a tissue and she wipes her mouth. She then moves up the bed so that her head is lying on Eli's chest. Eli pulls up the blanket and strokes her hair.

"I've got a gig tomorrow night. At the Zone."

"Yeah?"

Eli nods and kisses her on her forehead.

"Will you come?"

Grace raises her head and kisses Eli.

"Of course, bub."

Eli smiles and goes back to stroking her hair. Grace wraps her arm around his waist and starts to close her eyes.

"Sleep well, babe," he whispers and kisses her one last time before closing his eyes.

The next morning Eli and Grace walk into the kitchen, but Grace makes sure they walk in separately just in case someone notices. Eli smirks behind her back.

B/W Eli: I have to prove to her how serious I am. I want this to work.

ZOe is sitting at the table eating a bagel with peanut butter and is reading a book for school. Jessie is standing by the toaster, sipping a glass of orange juice and looking at nothing in particular. Grace walks over to Zoe and ruffles her hair.

"Hey Zoepoo."

Zoe looks up from her book and pretends to slap Grace on the arm. Grace pretends to be hurt and falls to the floor. Zoe and Eli crack up laughing. Jessie turns her attention to the other and smiles slightly.

"Good morning, guys," she beams.

"Hey Jess," Eli and Grace reply in unison.

Eli pours himself a cup of coffee and Grace hands him her mug. Rick walks into the room carrying the morning paper and a cup of coffee.

"So kids, what's on the agenda today?"

Jessie carries over a plate of toast and her orange juice over to the table.

"Um, I'm helping Tad with our science assignment. He's coming over later…"

Grace and Eli exchange glances and smirk. Jessie catches this exchange.

"Nothing's going on!"

"Sure, Jess, sure," Eli laughs.

Zoe gets up from the table and carries her dishes to the sink.

"Mum's taking me to buy ballet shoes."

"Right. Then you two are meeting me for lunch in town."

"Okidoke," replies Zoe as she walks to the door, "I'll get ready,"

Rick nods and waves her away.

Eli and Grace sit down at the table and start their breakfasts.

"What about you two?"

Eli exchanges a look with Rick and shakes his head.

"I've got soccer practice this afternoon and this morning Julie and I are going shopping."

"I, uh, can give you two a lift into town," offers Eli.

"Sure, thanks Eli."

Rick looks at Eli.

"Uh yeah, I've got rehearsals all day with the guys."

"Right, what time's the gig tonight, E?"

"About 8, but it'll probably be runnin' late."

Rick nods and then gets up from the table.

"Well, I'll leave you two uh…and see you guys later."

Rick leaves the room. Grace looks at Eli.

"Do you think he knows?"

Eli looks at the doorway then back at Grace.

"Dad? Nah, he's got no idea," shrugs Eli.

Grace finishes off her toast, takes a last gulp of coffee and leans over to Eli and kisses him quickly on the cheek.

"I'll be twenty minutes, then we'll go, ok?"

Eli nods and waves her away. He turns his head to the newspaper and Grace leaves the room. She crosses paths with Lilly and they kiss each other good morning.

"Good morning, Eli."

"Hey Lilly."

Eli flicks over the page and sips his coffee.

"So, all set for tonight?" asks Lilly as she pours herself a coffee.

"Yup. You're bringing Grace, right?"

Lilly nods.

"I hope it works out, Eli," Lilly smiles.

Eli goes a little red and smiles. He gets up from the table and walks to the doorway.

"It better," he states as he leaves the room.

Lilly watches him for a while and then turns to look at the newspaper.


	12. title to be created soon

Chapter twelve

Jessie is standing in front of her mirror wearing a bra and undies and deciding what to wear. She pulls out a pair of jeans and a tight aqua singlet. Putting it in front of her she can't help but frown and puts the top back in the closet.

B/W Jessie: I've never cared about how I looked when I hung out with Tad before. Why am I starting now?

Jessie continues to look for something to wear when she hears a nock on her door.

"It's open!"

Grace walks into the room and stands still for a moment, looking at Jessie. Jessie turns to Grace and frowns.

"What are you smiling about?" she mutters.

Grace laughs.

"You're so smitten, Jess!"

"Am not," she mutters.

"Jess, it's ok if you like him," Grace reassures her.

Jessie sighs and sits down on the bed.

"I've never really liked a guy before, Grace."

B/W Grace: This totally reminds me of how I felt when I first fell for Eli.

Grace sits down next to Jessie and pats her leg.

"Listen, just see how today goes. If he makes a move, then great. If he doesn't there are plenty of other guys."

Jessie slowly nods and gets up from the bed. She moves over to the closet and continues to look for something to wear. Grace moves over to her and pulls out a light green three-quarter length sleeved t-shirt and a pair of white pants.

"Here, this is perfect."

Jessie smiles at Grace and gives her a quick hug.

"You're the best, Grace."

Grace waves her off and leaves the room so that Jessie can get ready in privacy. Jessie fingers the clothing on the bed and smiles softly.

B/W Jessie: It's nice having a big sister. Grace understands what I'm going through.

Eli throws his guitar onto the stage and he jumps up so that he can take a look around. He smiles as he sees Coop and Jules walk in and waves them over.

"Dudes, this is gonna be awesome!"

Coop and Jules join him on the stage and soak in the room.

"Eli, I bet you're freakin' out right about now, hey?" laughs Coop and he nudges Jules.

"I better not screw this up," Eli mutters.

"You'll be fine, man. Trust me," Jules reassures him.

The guys arrange the instruments and set up the rest of the equipment. Eli goes back to the car to collect a box.

Jessie is in the kitchen, setting up some food and cleaning up the kitchen table. She stops to look around, adjusts her top, and takes a deep breath. The door bell rings and Jessie freezes for a second. As she walks to the front door she counts to ten, trying to calm her self down. Just before opening the door she runs her hand through her hair, adjusts her top and takes a deep breath. When she opens the door, Tad is standing there in a pair of jeans, thongs and a light blue t-shirt. He's holding some books in one hand and the other hand is in his pocket. He looks her up and down quickly and a small smiles flashes across his face. Jessie goes a little red.

"Hey Tad."

"Hey Jess," he beams.

Jessie waves her hand for Tad to come in and he follows her to the kitchen.

"Would you like a soda? Juice?"

"Ah, soda would be great, thanks."

Tad takes a seat at the table and nervously looks through his books. Jessie pours two sodas and sits down next to Tad. When she places the glasses on the table her hand accidentally touches Tad's and they both go red.

"So, where do you want to start?" mumbles Jessie as she flicks through her books.

Tad takes a sip of soda and coughs.

"Maybe we should summarize the values in point form first," he suggests.

Jessie nods and picks up a high lighter. Tad looks down at his book and starts to take some notes.

They spend a couple of minutes in silence, going through their books, sipping soda and eating chips and chocolate.

"We should do this more often, study together that is."

"I'd like that," Jessie smiles.

They go back to working and every once in a while they exchange looks.

"So, uh, there's that new Johnny Depp movie on…the pirate movie," he casually mentions.

Jessie feels her heart beat start to speed and her cheeks go warm.

"Yeah, it looks really good."

Tad smiles slightly as he highlights a line.

"Wanna see it tomorrow?"

Jessie coughs.

"Sure, that'd be great, Tad," she smiles.

Tad shakes his head in excitement and takes a gulp of soda. Jessie goes slightly red, smiles and goes back to her book.

Grace is sitting at her desk catching up on some homework when her mobile phone beeps. She picks it up to find a message:

"hey babe, just found out the gig is at 7:30, not 8. Can you get there early?"

B/W Grace: Typically guy style, changing plans at the last minute.

Grace messages Eli back:

"sure thing, but trust you to get the timing wrong! Xox"

Grace smiles and goes back to her homework. Suddenly she hears another beep.

"I may get the timing wrong but you always cum in the end. Xox back at you babe"

Grace groans at his corniness and laughs. She then turns back to her homework and hums to an unknown song.

Lilly looks into the mirror and puts on some lipstick. She puckers up her lips and smacks them together. Rick is getting out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. Lilly looks over at him via the mirror and smiles.

"I'm impressed with Eli."

"So am I. He seems to be becoming a man, thanks to Grace."

"Oh and to your fabulous parenting skills," Lilly laughs.

Rick grins and grabs another towel. He lightly whacks it on Lilly's behind and she laughs.

"You know, there's still some time before we have to get to the club," Rick mentions casually.

Lilly looks at the bed and then back at Rick.

"I think I can squeeze you in," she smiles slightly and walks over to the bed.

Rick throws down the towel and chases after her. He throws her onto the bed and they laugh together. Lilly passionately kisses Rick and he wraps his arms around her.


	13. The Reason is You

I think my writing is a little basic, but I'm not writing a novel, so I'm allowed to write this way. I think I've been writing out my fantasies. So anyway, I could say this is the end of the story or should I continue? Comments? Complaints?

Chapter thirteen

Grace steps out from the shower and wraps a towel around her. She wipes the steam off the mirror and looks at herself.

B/W Grace: I hate this stage of life, where every part of the body is awkward and still developing.

Grace sighs as she brushes out the knots in her hair.

B/W Grace: Sometimes I wish I could be one of those models with perfect hair, perfect skin, and perfect smile.

She parts her hair on the side and puts the brush down. She sprays deodorant under her armpits and puts on some moisturizer.

B/W Grace: Thank God for make-up.

Grace walks to her bedroom and opens up the closet. She bites her finger while she finds the perfect outfit.

B/W Grace: What does the girlfriend of a rock star wear?

She pulls out her new tight jeans, her emerald green bustier top and her pointy black high-heeled boots.

B/W Grace: I want Eli's jaw to drop when he sees me.

Grace looks into her mirror and smiles wickedly.

(Next section)

Lilly and Grace get out of the car and walk towards the club. Grace notices that hardly any people are hanging around but she brushes it off. Lilly and Grace huddle against each other in the cold and then Lilly's phone rings.

"Hello…what? Zoe? Ok, ok. I'm sorry, I forgot. I'll be there soon, bye."

Lilly hangs up the phone and looks at Grace.

"Sorry Grace, I forgot I had to take Zoe to a friends house. Your father is busy, Rick's running late and Eli's here, so I have to take her…."

Grace offers Lilly a sympathetic smile and waves her away.

"It's cool, mum. I'll see you later."

Lilly kisses Grace on the cheek and goes back to the car. Grace gets to the entrance and the bouncer looks her up and down.

"I'm Grace Manning. I'm on the list."

The bouncer looks at his clipboard, finds her name and nods. Grace smiles and goes inside. She can't hear any noise and notices that the place is quite dark. She walks into the main room and finds no one there. Suddenly the stage lights go on and standing there are Cooper, Jules and Eli. Grace gasps and finds that she has to lean on a nearby table.

Eli walks to the centre of the stage and takes hold of the microphone. The lights go on around the rest of the room and standing in the back are Lilly, Rick, Zoe, Jessie, Tad, and a number of Grace's friends. Her friends squeal and wave at her. Her parents beam at her and Zoe is jumping up and down. Tad and Jessie stand shyly next to each other and Jessie waves at Grace. Grace is in shock and is unable to move.

"Tonight I would like to dedicate the first song to Grace, my best friend and my girl friend. I love you, baby."

Jules starts to beat out the rhythm on his drums and Coopers plays the guitar. Eli leans into the microphone and starts to sing.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Eli picks up his guitar and starts to play. Grace is still standing at the centre of the room, leaning on the table. Her friends run up to her and stand around her. Grace is speechless but she is positively glowing.

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

The band stops playing and Eli jumps off the stage and walks over to Grace. Without thinking, she jumps into his arms and kisses him strongly on the mouth. Eli wraps his arms around her and lifts her up. Their friends and family clap, whistle and cheer and Eli and Grace laugh in excitement.

"I love you, Eli."

"Right back at you, baby," he whispers and kisses her once again.


	14. title to be created soon

Chapter fourteen

Grace, Phoebe and Julie are sitting on a counch in the corner of the club sipping mocktails and gossiping.

"Jules looked damn hot playing those drums," Phoebe states out of nowhere.

Julie and Grace laugh and nudge each other.

"O, shuddup. I'm allowed to like a musician, damn it," she huffs and takes a gulp of her drink.

"I gotta admit, Cooper also looked _damn hot_, too," Julie mentions nonchalantly.

Phoebe rolls her eyes and snorts.

"We might as well just become their groupies," Grace laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. We can create banners, tear our tops off at concerts and have all night orgies," Phoebe smirks.

"Now I like the sound of that," Julie says and snaps her fingers.

The girls crack up laughing together and don't notice the boys heading towards them. Eli sits down on the edge of the couch next to Grace and places his arm around her shoulders. Cooper and Jules stand awkwardly in front of them.

"What's so funny?" asks Eli.

The girls quieten down and act innocent.

"O, nothing…" Grace smirks.

Eli laughs and kisses her.

"Fine, leave us out," mutters Cooper half seriously.

"Don't mind if we do," Julie winks.

Julie gets up from the couch, stands next to Cooper and nudges him.

"So what'll it take for you to get me a drink?"

"O, I can think of a thing or two," winks Cooper.

They both walk off to the bar. Jules sits down next to Phoebe and drums his hands on the table. Phoebe looks at him and smiles.

"I loved the way you played tonight," she murmurs, "I've always wanted to learn how to play drums."

Cooper coughs a little and goes red.

"Well, I could teach ya if ya'd like," he suggests.

Phoebe goes red and looks down at her hands.

Eli gets up from the table and reaches out his hand to Grace.

"Common, we should go deal with the parentals."

Grace groans and places her hand in his.

"Alright, alright. See you guys later," she says to Cooper and Julie before she leaves with Eli.

Julie takes a gulp of her drink and Cooper goes back to drumming his fingers on the table.

(next part)

Rick and Lilly are standing by the bar, sipping glasses of wine. Zoe is sitting on a bar stool and spinning around, letting her legs go wild. Grace and Eli walk up to them and Grace takes a deep breath.

"Mum, Rick…I'm so sorry. We should have told you earlier. I was just so sc-," Grace starts to apologise but is interrupted by Rick.

"You don't have to apologise. Eli came to us the other day and told us."

"He wanted to make it easier for you and to prove how much he cares for you," Lilly finishes off the sentence for Rick.

Grace turns her head slightly and looks at Eli. He smiles at her and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"We're proud of you both for coming to us on your own accord," Rick tells them.

"Well, I had a good teacher," Eli smirks.

"Rick as a teacher? Eew!" Zoe giggles and spins her chair again.

Everyone laughs and Lilly plays with Zoe's hair. Jessie walks up to the group and Grace nudges her.

"So, Tad came tonight…"

Jessie blushes a little and shrugs.

"He's so into you, Jess," Grace reassures her.

"He just better be careful," Eli warns Jessie and he smacks his fist into his other hand. The girls laugh and Grace slaps his shoulder.

Eli pretends to be hurt and smirks.

"Well, he hasn't made a move," Jessie murmurs and looks down at her feet.

Eli and Grace notice Tad walking towards them and they share a smirk.

"So, babe, I think it's time you and I had a dance," Eli suggests.

Grace winks at Tad as she and Eli walk off to the dance floor.

Tad walks past Eli and Grace and Eli pats him on the shoulder and Eli offers a small smile in response. Jessie sits down on a stool and Tad sits down next to her.

"So…thanks for inviting me. You're brother's pretty talented."

"Yeah. It seems that I lucked out in the talent department," jokes Jessie.

Tad laughs a little and then coughs. Jessie plays around with a napkin on the bench. Tad leans in a little closer and puts his hand next to hers.

"Are we still going to the movies tomorrow, or are you sick of me already?"

Jessie laughs and goes red.

"I'm not sick of you."

Tad places his hand on hers and Jessie goes red.

"I really like you, Jessie."

Jessie looks at Tad and smiles.

"I really like you too."

Tad smiles with relief and squeezes her hand a little.

(next part)

Eli and Grace are in the middle of the dance floor, dancing slowly. Grace's head is on his shoulder and Eli is looking into the distance, not focusing on anything in particular.

"You know you're my hero, right?" Grace murmurs.

Eli chuckles.

"Just because I sang you a song?"

"That and because you dealt with our parents on your own."

Eli sighs.

"I wanted to prove to you how much you mean to me."

"And you did, bub," she whispers and kisses him softly on the cheek.

Eli takes her by the hand and spins her. Grace's hair goes wild and she laughs loudly. He pulls her back in tightly and looks her in the eyes.

"You know you're my hero, too."

Grace laughs.

"Yeah, right, Eli," she smirks.

"You gave me the courage to talk to Lilly and Dad," he shrugs.

Grace looks into the distance for a moment.

"I guess we make a good team."

Eli smiles softly and strokes her face. Grace sighs contently and kisses him on the mouth.

The music continues to play in the background. Jessie and Tad are still sitting at the bar, holding hands. Julie and Cooper and sitting on the stage, laughing and Phoebe and Jules are still sitting together, talking about music. Eli and Grace continue to dance, oblivious to everyone else.


	15. Baby Steps

Chapter fifteen

Karen ruffles through same papers on the kitchen table, trying to find a letter she received the other week for work.

B/W Karen: Times like these I wish I could retire and go live on a deserted beach.

Karen hits the table and grumbles.

Karen hears her cell phone ringing and she searches for it.

"Hello? O, hi darling. What's up?"

Karen can hear Jessie breathing heavily down the phone and Karen frowns.

"Um, nothing Mum. Well, nothing really. I just…wanted your advice about tonight."

"Tonight? What's tonight?"

Karen scratches her face and tries to think.

"Um…"

"Sorry, Jessie! You're seeing that boy tonight, right? What's his name? Matt? Brad?"

Jessie corrects her.

"Right, right. So what advice do you need?"

"Well, Grace said I should wear my tight jeans with my pinks loafers and my creamy pink singlet top with the gold stitching, but…"

"Honey, is that what you want to wear?"

B/W Karen: My little princess is growing older…and so am I.

"I don't know. It seems a bit…childish," Jessie sighs.

Karen wants to yell down the phone and tell her that in fact she is a child.

"So, what about your black singlet with the frilly bits? You can still wear your pink shoes with that, and it will look grownup."

Jessie sighs with relief and Karen smiles.

"Thanks, mum."

"Any time, sweetie."

"Well…I guess I better get ready," Jessie murmurs and Karen can hear the anxiousness in her voice.

"Sweetie, you'll be fine. And don't feel pressured to do anything you don't want, ok?"

"Sure mum, thanks."

Jessie laughs a little and Karen smiles.

"Call me if you need me!"

"Ok, bye!"

Jessie hangs up the phone and Karen sighs.

B/W Karen: I wish I could protect her forever.

(next section)

Phoebe puts down the drum sticks and pushes her hair behind her ears. Jules is sitting down on the couch in front of her and he's beaming.

"Geez Phoebe, you've gotten so much better. Ya been practicing?"

Phoebe blushes a little and moves to the couch.

"Maybe a little…" she murmurs and Jules chuckles.

Phoebe leans back into the couch and Jules moves in closer. Phoebe feels herself heating up and bites her lip.

"I…I really like you, Phoebes," Jules murmurs.

Phoebe blushes some more.

"I really like you, too," she replies and smiles softly.

Jules lets out a deep breath and moves in even closer. Phoebe leans in towards Jules and places a hand tentatively on his knee. She closes her eyes and Jules places his lips onto hers.

B/W Phoebe: So this is what a kiss feels like…

B/W Cooper: She tastes so sweet…like strawberries.

Jules places a hand on Phoebes shoulder and pulls her in closer, when the door suddenly opens and Eli and Cooper fumble into the Eli's bedroom, laughing over a joke. They stop, notice Jules and Phoebe and nudge each other.

"Go dude!" Cooper hoots.

Jules and Phoebe jump a mile and she quickly gets up from the couch. She looks at Jules and he looks away.

"I, uh, better go see Grace. She's expecting me," Julie mutters and rushes out of the room.

Cooper and Eli crack up laughing. Jules grumbles and walks over to the drum kit.

"O, common, man. We didn't mean anythin'," Eli apologizes.

"Whatever, lets just play already," Jules grumbles.

Cooper and Eli give each other a look and shrug their shoulders.

(next section)

Phoebe walks into Grace's bedroom and throws herself onto the bed.

Grace is sitting at her desk, going over some homework. She looks curiously over at Phoebe.

"What's up?"

Phoebe sighs and looks at Grace.

"Boys."

Grace smiles and moves over to the bed and sits down next to Phoebe.

"What did Jules do?"

Phoebe sits herself up and looks at her hands.

"We…kissed."

Grace smiles and throws a pillow at her.

"Phoebes, that's great!"

"Yeah, I thought it was too, until Eli and Cooper walked in on us."

Grace mouths the word 'oh' and pats Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe sighs.

"Then the guys laughed at us and Jules just sat there," she mutters.

"Well, he is kinda shy, Phoebes."

"I know, I know, Grace. But…it was my first kiss," Jules whispers.

Grace pats her shoulder again and a tear drops down Phoebe's face.

"I'm sure he feels real bad, Phoebes."

Phoebe lets out a sigh. Grace nudges her and winks.

"Well, was it any good?"

Phoebe shrugs.

"Did he send you over the moon?"

Phoebe giggles.

"Common, tell me," Grace prods her.

"It…it was awesome," Phoebe squeals.

Grace laughs and throws a pillow at her. Phoebe grabs another pillow and throws it at Grace. They throw a few more, collapse onto the bed and laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Rick is sitting in the driving seat and he turns his head to look at Jessie.

B/W Rick: I can't believe this is my little girl.

Jessie looks out her window and sees Tad standing at the front of the cinema. She unbuckles her seat belt and bites her lip. She turns to look at Rick and notices he is staring at her.

"Dad, I'm ok…" she whines.

Rick laughs and ruffles her hair. She grumbles and pushes his hand away.

"It took me ages to do my hair! Geez!"

Rick laughs again.

"Anyway, honey, call me if you need anything, ok."

Jessie smiles softly and kisses him on cheek.

"See you at 10:30, Dad."

"Bye honey."

B/W Rick: Next thing you know, some shmuck will be coming to me to ask for my permission to marry her.

Rick watches as Jessie walks towards Jessie. There is a nervous bounce in her step and he smiles softly. He watches as Tad waves at her and he smiles awkwardly at her as she reaches him. They share a glance and exchange greetings. Rick starts the car and drives off.

(next section)

Grace is lying naked under the covers, with her hands under her head and her feet hanging over the edge of Eli's bed. Eli is wearing a pair of Snoopy boxers that Grace got him the other day. He is sitting on a beanbag, strumming his guitar and looking at the window. Grace watches him and smiles softly. Eli notices and smiles.

"What are you so happy about?" he smirks.

"Ah, I was just perving at my hot boyfriend," she smirks back at him.

Eli laughs and puts his guitar down. He jumps up from the beanbag and pulls off his boxers. Grace smirks again and stretches out her arms. Eli collapses onto the bed and buries his head between her breasts. Grace laughs and places her hands on his behind and squeezes tight.

"Shit babe, you and me stuck in this room forever sounds so good right now," Eli murmurs and then he kisses her.

Grace runs her hand through his hair and softly kisses him on the nose.

"It's amazing how much I love you," she whispers as she continues to run her hand through his hair.

Eli closes his eyes and leans his head against her chest. Grace kisses his neck and closes her eyes as well.

"I love you too, babe," he murmurs softly.

He finds himself drifting asleep and Grace continues to run her hand though his hair and covers his face with butterfly kisses. She looks out the window and watches the sun set while Eli snoozes softly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Jessie swirls her straw in her glass of iced coffee. She keeps her eyes on the table and tries to think of something to say.

"So, Johnny Depp was amazing, hey?"

B/W Jessie: Guys don't wanna hear about other guys, dumb ass.

Tad laughs.

"Yeah, he was pretty funny. Kinda girlie and masculine at the same time."

Jessie smiles and nods. She takes a sip of her drink while she watches Tad play with his fork.

"It was a cool movie. I'm glad I saw it with you," Tad tells Jessie and goes a little red.

"Me too, Tad," she smiles at him.

Tad lets out a relieved sigh and takes a bite of apple pie. Jessie edges her free hand to the centre of the table so it slightly touches Tad's hand. Tad looks across at her and coughs. Jessie blushes a little but keeps her hand still. Tad wraps his fingers around hers and they smile at each other.

"Thanks for asking me out," she murmurs.

"Thanks for comin'. I was nervous you were gonna say no."

Jessie gasps.

"O no! I was waiting for you to ask me out!" she says a little loudly.

Tad laughs and squeezes her hand. He starts to edge off his seat.

"Do you mind if…if I sit next to you?"

Jessie shakes her head and Tad moves to her side of the table. He takes hold of her hand and leans his leg against hers. She smiles and takes a sip of her drink.

Tad leans towards her and she looks at him from under her eyelashes. She finds herself leaning towards him and closing her eyes. Their lips meet and Jessie feels herself suddenly relax.

B/W Jessie: It's amazing how right this feels…

(next section)

Grace shifts her body underneath the weight of Eli's body. His eyelids flutter open and he moves off of her. He turns his head so that he can look at her and he can't help but smile.

B/W Eli: When I look at her lying there, I get this urge to protect her forever.

He covers himself with the doona and moves in close to Grace. He turns on to his side and wraps his arm around Grace's stomach. Grace shifts a little and her eyes open. She smiles slightly as she notices Eli looking at her.

"Hey sexy," he murmurs.

Grace strokes his face and kisses him softly on the mouth.

"How long have you been awake?"

Eli takes hold of her hand.

"Not long. I've been watching you sleep," he murmurs and Grace giggles softly.

"I'm so lucky to be with you, Grace," he continues to murmur.

Grace laughs and turns her hear away. She notices a folder on her desk and gasps.

"Shit! I have an essay due on Monday."

Grace jumps out of the bed and picks up the folder. Eli gets out of the bed and takes hold of her shoulders.

"Have you started?" he asks as he caresses her shoulders.

"I've written a plan, but that's it."

"Well…we can work on it together, if ya want."

Grace smiles at Eli and shakes her head.

"Nah, bub. I can do it. Just give me some space, ok?"

"Sure, but don't forget my gig tomorrow night," he reminds her.

Grace slaps her face and grumbles.

"I can't tonight, E!"

"But babe, the record company is comin' to check us out. I need you!"

Grace looks at the folder and then back to Eli.

"Well, if I get most of the essay done, I'll try and make it."

"Promise?" Eli asks her with a pleading look.

Grace kisses him on the cheek and smiles.

"Promise, bub," she reassures him.

Should Grace forget Eli's gig or be the dutiful girlfriend that she is and make it in time?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Eli is sitting on his bed, strumming his guitar and humming an unknown tune. He is wearing a pair of faded jeans with a black leather belt and has no top on. His hair is disheveled from just waking up. Eli is trying to come up with the music for some lyrics he has just written.

Eli throws the guitar onto the bed and picks up a cigarette and his lighter. While lighting up he hears a knock on the door and freezes.

"Who is it?" he yells.

It's me, E."

Eli lets out a sigh and finishes lighting up.

"Come in, babe."

Grace throws open the door. She is wearing a pair of Eli's boxers and a pink singlet. Her hair is tied up on top of her head into a bun and she has a pair of ugboots on. Eli looks over at her and smiles.

"Why'd you knock?"

Grace shrugs and shuffles over to the bed. Eli reaches out his arms and pulls her onto his lap. He wraps his arms around her and Grace leans her head against his shoulder.

"You know, you look so hot in my boxers," he murmurs sexily.

Grace nuzzles his neck and then kisses him on the mouth. He pulls her in tighter and their tongues connected.

"And you look hot with your sexed up hair," she murmurs back at him.

"Funny thing is, I haven't had any sex for the last four days," he pretends to whine.

"Aw, poor bubby," she laughs and kisses the tip of his nose.

"Well, I'm horny," he continues to whine and places his hand on his crouch, "and Ralph hasn't had any fun fir days".

"Geez E, I had to finish the essay," Grace grumbles.

Eli pouts and tickles her belly.

"So, we can play now?" he pleads.

Grace slaps his hand away from her waist and nibbles on his ear.

"O, I don't think I can squeeze you into my busy schedule," she teases him.

Grace gives him a quick kiss and jumps off the bed.

"I gotta go. Places to go, people to see…"

Eli looks at her in surprise and she leaves the room with a smirk on her face.

B/W Eli: She's becoming this amazingly confident girl. She's so different to how she used to be.

(next section)

Jessie is rummaging through her locker when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She spins around and finds Katie standing in front of her with a big smile on her face.

"What's happenin' hot-stuff?"

Jessie smiles and gives Katie a quick hug.

"Nothin' special, my dear. Just getting ready for lunch with Tad."

Jessie notices Katie slightly frown and Jessie bites her lip.

"You can join us if you like," she offers.

Katie smiles softly and shakes her head.

"Nah, thanks Jess, but I should go to the library and do some work on the history essay."

Jessie smiles and pats Katie on the shoulder. Katie leans in to give her a hug but notices Tad walking towards them. Katie moves back a little and Tad joins them.

"Hey guys," he smiles.

Jessie goes a little red and moves closer to him.

"Hey Tad," Katie murmurs, "anyway, I should get going. See you guys later," she waves and walks off before Tad and Jessie have a chance to reply.

Tad looks at Jessie with curiosity and Jessie just shrugs.

"She's been acting weird all week."

Tad smirks.

"Maybe she's jealous," he laughs.

"Geez, you've got a bit ego."

"Not of you! Of me, dummy!"

Jessie's eyes widen.

"What the…"

Tad looks at the shock on Jessie's face and can't help but laugh.

"You can't tell me you had no idea that she was…gay," he says while he looks around the corridor.

Jessie shakes her head and bites her lip.

"Geez Jess, it's so obvious!"

Jessie goes red.

"That's part of what I like about you, your innocence."

Tad takes hold of Jessie's hand and they head off to the cafeteria.

(next section)

Eli is standing in front of Grace's bedroom door and he is looking at a piece of paper.

"E, meet me in my bedroom at six. I have a little surprise for you. Xxx."

Eli folds the paper up and puts it in his pants pocket. He knocks on the door and he hears some walking.

"Come in," Grace commands in a low voice.

Eli throws the door open and finds a number of candles all over the room and he can smell cinnamon and cloves. Grace is lying on top of her bed wearing a black lace nightgown which finishes just above her thighs and shows off her breasts. Her hair is piled on top of her head in a loose bun and little strands frame her face. On her bedside table is a bottle of champagne, two glasses, a plate of strawberries and a bowl of rich, melted chocolate. There is music playing in the background and a sheepskin rug has been placed on the floor.

Eli looks into Grace's eyes and before she can even say something, he walks over to her bed and pulls off his t-shirt. Grace stretches out her arms and he wraps his arms around her. His eyes remain focused on hers and she strokes his face.

"I thought it was time that I did something for you," she whispers.

Eli gently kisses her on the mouth and smiles. Grace turns to the champagne bottle and pops it open. The liquid fizzles out of the bottle and droplets land on the table. She pours them both a glass and hands one to Eli.

"To us," she murmurs and then takes a sip.

"To us," he repeats and takes a sip as well.

They put their glasses back on the table and Grace starts to take off her nightgown. Eli moves her hands away and takes over. He kisses her once again on the mouth and pulls her nightgown off. Grace unbuckles Eli's jeans and pulls them down.

"O my. Hello there, Ralph," she murmurs with a smirk as she notices Eli's erection underneath his boxers.

Eli takes hold of Grace's hand and places it on his crotch. Grace bends down and pulls down his boxers and then takes hold of Ralph and kisses it softly. She takes hold of it with her mouth and starts to go down. Eli gently rolls her on top of him and he lays his head on the pillow and closes his eyes. With every movement of her mouth, Eli finds himself breathing harder and harder and he can't help but curl his toes and his hands grab the doona. Grace runs her mouth down his penis and she can feel his thighs stiffen and can feel his breath against her neck. Eli lets out a long moan and feels his muscles loosen. He takes hold of Grace's hands, kissing each one individually and pulls her up towards him. She smiles at him and he kisses her on the cheek.

Grace Picks up her champagne glass and dips a strawberry into the chocolate. She takes a sip and places the strawberry into Eli's mouth. His lips graze her fingers and he licks the sauce off her fingers.

"So, you still horny?" she smirks and takes another sip.

"Well, not really, but I'm more than willing to offer my services…" he smirks.

Eli takes the glass from Grace's hand and he pulls the doona up and covers it over himself. Grace looks down suspiciously and then lets out a little gasp.

"I hope you can service me more often," she murmurs and then lets out one more gasp.


	19. Chapter 19

So I'm back in the swing of writing and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm sorry I skipped the gig part but I couldn't be bothered. I just found out that Scott Speedman might be joining ER. Scott Speedman and Shane West on the same show? My dreams seem to be coming true. Enjoy!

Chapter nineteen

Judy is leaning against the kitchen bench, sipping a glass of red wine and checking out her nails. Lilly is chopping up onions, carrots and celery in preparation for a bolognaise sauce. Rick is sitting at the table, drinking a beer and going through the mail. Zoe wanders into the kitchen and stands next to Judy.

"When are we going to the movies, Juju?" Zoe asks as she eats a piece of carrot.

Jude plays with Zoe's hair and smiles.

"Friday night works for me, what do you say?"

Zoe beams and nods her head. Lilly glances at Zoe and smiles and goes back to chopping. Zoe takes another piece of carrot and runs out of the kitchen.

"So Rick, how's the new development going?" Judy casually asks.

Lilly and Rick share a smirk and quickly look away when Judy notices.

"Hey, hey, just because I'm asking about the development, it does not mean I'm asking about Sam," she barks at them.

Lilly gives Judy a knowing look and Judy takes a gulp of wine. Rick coughs.

"The development is going well. We have a meeting tomorrow afternoon to discuss the tiling for the bathrooms. It's going to be a complete waste of time. Sam and I already worked it out…"

Judy taps her fingers on the counter and casually looks at Rick.

"And how is his divorce going?"

Lilly laughs and then pretends to cough. Rick gives a bemused smile and takes a sip of his beer.

"The divorce is going fine, though his son is a bit of a mess. Not wanting to go to school, staying in his room."

Lilly gives a sympathetic sigh as she turns on the stove. Judy finishes off her glass of wine and moves to a seat at the table.

"It must be tough on the boy," Judy murmurs.

Rick pours Judy another glass of wine and he goes over to the fridge to get another beer.

"He could use a friend right about now, Rick," Lilly suggests, "lets invite him over for dinner this week."

Lilly winks at Judy with Rick totally oblivious to this.

"Sure, pick a night and I'll ask him."

"Judy, are you free Tuesday night?"

Judy is in the middle of taking a sip of wine which turns into a cough.

"Sure…sure. I think I'm free…I'll get back to you."

Lilly and Rick share a look and they both go back to what they were doing.

(next section)

Grace is sitting in the tv room watching an old episode of Friends and eating nuts. Jessie casually enters the room and joins Grace on the couch. Jessie takes a handful of nuts and looks at the screen.

"So…I was wondering," Jessie starts to talk but abruptly stops.

"What's up, Jess?"

Jessie bites her lip and looks down at her lap.

"It's about Katie…did you know that she's…"

"Gay? Of course I did. Everybody knows," Grace shrugs.

Jessie looks at Grace with a surprised expression.

"What? You didn't know?"

Jessie shakes her head and plays with some nuts in her hand.

"If you didn't know then why did you ask?" Grace asks Jessie curiously and with a hint of suspicion.

Jessie blushes. Grace sits up straight and smiles.

"Did she make a move on you!"

"No! no! Tad mentioned it…"

"Uh uh," she replies and gives an elaborate wink.

Jessie throws a pillow at Grace and she accidentally spills the nuts. Grace pretends to be upset and throws it back at Jessie. They continue the pillow fight when Eli wanders into the room and watches the two girls. He picks up an abandoned pillow on the floor and he throws it at Jessie. She squeals and runs over to him and jumps on his back. Grace cracks up and lets out a snort. Jessie and Eli look at each other and burst out laughing. Grace blushes and buries her head in the couch. Jessie and Eli walk to the couch and both tickle Grace.

"Enough! Leave me alone!" she squeals.

Jessie, Eli and Grace continue to muck around and when Zoe walks past the door way she looks in and pouts. Grace notices and throws a pillow at her. Zoe squeals and throws it back at Grace. The four kids laugh and throw pillows at each other, not noticing Lilly standing at the doorway smiling fondly at them.

(next section)

The family is sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. Jessie is playing with her food, taking a small bite every once in a while but not really eating anything. Zoe picks out the celery from the sauce and puts them on her serviette. Rick sips his beer and reads the newspaper. Lilly gives him a glare.

"No eating at the table," she tells Rick off.

Rick raises his hands up in a mock apology and Lilly laughs. Rick throws the paper onto the counter and goes back to eating. Grace and Eli are sitting opposite each other and are playing with their feet. No one is speaking and Lilly looks around the table.

"Come on guys. Someone must have something to tell us."

Grace kicks Eli under the table and gives him a look. He avoids her eye and goes back to eating.

"Eli has some exiting news…" Grace starts.

Eli looks at Grace and glares.

"Eli, come on. It's good news," she reassures him.

Lilly and Rick share a glance.

"Come on E, fill us in," Rick says.

Eli sighs and puts down his fork.

"Well…the other night, at our gig…there were some record company guys there," Eli starts tell them.

"And?" Lilly and Rick say at the same time.

Grace gives him a reassuring nod.

"And one company wants to help us make a record," Eli rushes this sentence and takes a gulp of juice.

"Eli! That's fantastic!" Lilly exclaims and pats his shoulder.

"E! That's great news. You and the guys must be over the moon."

Eli blushes a little and Grace smiles proudly at him.

"The company wants to meet with them this Monday to discuss dates," Grace tells everyone.

"After school, right?" Rick asks as he takes a bite of spaghetti.

Eli nods as he twirls his spaghetti.

"Yeah, straight after school."

"E, I'm so proud of you," Jessie beams.

Eli ruffles her hair and smiles.

"Thanks sis."

"Will you remember us when you're famous?" Zoe jokes.

"Nah, I'm gonna forget about all of you," he laughs.

"He was so cute when the company came up to them. He lost his cool and kept looking at his feet. The boys were like little kids," Grace tells everyone.

Eli pretends to scowl and throws a serviette at her. Grace laughs and throws it back at him. Zoe throws her serviette at Jessie and Jessie throws it at Rick. Rick laughs and starts to throw it back but stops when he notices Lilly's glare.

"Well Eli, I'm sure your mum would love to hear the good news. You should call her," Lilly suggests as she puts some salad on her plate.

"I dunno, she's always ragging at me about my music and that I don't do enough work. I might leave it for a while…" Eli suggests as he plays with his food.

Rick coughs.

"E, the longer you leave it, the more upset your mum is going to be," Rick warns him.

Eli nods and continues to play with his food. Grace nudges his foot and offers a small smile. Eli smiles back and goes back to his food.


	20. Aftermath

Chapter twenty

"And I really think Sam needs some time to get a hold of things."

Lilly nods in agreement as she starts undoes her bra. Rick is sitting on the bed taking off his shoes and socks.

"But it seems that he and Judy have formed some kind of connection. Why should we get in the way of that?"

Rick shakes his head.

"Fine, do what you like. I just hope it doesn't backfire," he shrugs.

Rick throws off his t-shirt and pulls on a pair of boxers. Lilly throws on her nightgown and gets into bed.

"So you must be proud of Eli."

Rick gets into bed and puts on his reading glasses.

"Of course I am, I just…"

"You just what, Rick?"

"I just hope he doesn't get caught up with this whole music thing and loses interest in school…and in Grace."

Lilly puts some hand cream in her hands and rubs it in.

"If we keep him grounded and remind him of what's important, I'm sure he'll be fine. Plus, there is no way Karen is going to be easy on him."

Rick is flicking through his book and lets out a laugh.

"That's for sure."

Lilly smirks and picks up her book.

"I just hope Grace will be able to handle this. She's so sensitive. This could crush her," Lilly murmurs as she finds her page.

"We'll make sure that everything works out," Rick reassures her and kisses her on the cheek.

"I hope so," Lilly sighs.

(next section)

Grace is lying in her bed, reading a text book for school and sipping a glass of milk. Her door slowly opens and Eli shuffles into her room.

"Can't handle the dark on your own, huh?" Grace jokes.

"Ha, ha, ha," Eli laughs sarcastically.

Grace puts down her book and pulls up her doona cover and Eli gets in. He raises his arm and Grace moves next to him and places her head on his chest. He strokes her hair and they lye there quietly for a few moments.

"So, are you going to remember me when you're famous?"

Eli laughs.

"I'm gonna dedicate every song to you, babe."

Grace laughs and kisses him on the chest.

"Just promise me that you won't leave me behind, ok."

Eli kisses her forehead.

"I promise," he murmurs as he continues to stroke her hair.

(next section)

Jessie is tossing in bed, trying to go to sleep, when she hears her mobile phone beep. She reaches over and finds a text message from Katie.

"Can't sleep. So bored. What u doing?" the message reads.

Jessie bites her lip.

"Can't sleep either. Tossing n Turning. Bored too."

Jessie puts the phone down and closes her eyes but the beep of her phone interrupts her.

"Didn't see you after class. You pissed off w/out saying bye. What happened?"

Once again Jessie bites her lip, unable to think of the right thing to write.

"Sorry. Had to go, Tad needed my help. C U 2morrow."

"He sure has you on a leach. Whatever. Bye."

Jessie considers calling Katie and confronting her with what she had found out.

B/W Jessie: How do you tell your best friend that you're freaked out by her?

Jessie turns off her phone just in case Katie might call her. She sighs and looks up at her ceiling. She thinks about the afternoon and the time she spent with Tad.

(flashback)

Tad and Jessie are sitting on a park bench eating donuts and drinking hot chocolate. Tad notices that she is hardly eating her food.

"You're so skinny, Jess. Ya need to eat more," he observes.

"So you don't like the way I look?" she gives him a glare and considers throwing her drink at him.

"I never said that! If I didn't like the way ya looked, we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

Jessie blushes.

"Really?"

Tad puts down his donut and wipes his hand on his pants. He then takes hold of her hand and looks into her eyes.

"Really," he murmurs as he squeezes her hand and leans in to kiss her.

(fade out)

Jessie smiles to herself and feels herself drifting to sleep with the image of Tad in her head.


	21. A Brand New Life

So I'm loving Eli and Grace together and I want Grace to experience the world that Eli used to live in. Then again, I don't want to cause major conflict either. What do you guys think? Should Grace become a cheerleader clone?

Chapter twenty-one

Grace and Eli are sitting under a tree in the school oval. Phoebe and Julie are sitting with them. They are eating their lunches and looking at a group of cheerleaders sitting nearby. Eli is listening to his walkman and he is leaning against the tree with his eyes closed.

"Can you see them looking at us?" Julie whispers and glances over at the group.

Grace rolls her eyes and Phoebe picks at some grass.

"What's their problem?" Julie continues to complain.

"Forget about them, Jules. They are shit, ok," Grace reassures her.

Phoebe laughs.

"What would they care about us? They've ignored us for 10 years, why start paying attention now?"

"Without sounding stuck-up, have you noticed who is sitting with us?" Phoebe asks Julies.

Julie looks at the two girls and is about to question Phoebe when she then focuses on Eli.

"It's just Eli," Grace observes.

"I get you, Phoebs. It's not just Eli, Grace. He is on the basketball team, he's in a band and he is hot. He's one of the hottest guys in school."

Julie laughs and then continues, "they're jealous."

Grace looks at Eli, oblivious to their conversation.

"You think?" Grace muses.

Phoebe and Julie both nod.

B/W Grace: I never thought those kind of girls would be jealous of…me.

Grace can't help but smile and Phoebe and Julie laugh at her.

"Pretty cool, hey," Julie laughs.

Grace nudges Eli and he takes one ear phone off and opens his eyes.

"What's up?"

"Did you know that I'm dating one of the hottest guys in school?"

Eli smirks.

"Of course."

Grace moves herself and settles in between Eli's legs and leans back. Eli looks over at the cheerleaders and back at Grace. He wraps his arms around her with exaggerated motions and gives her a big sloppy kiss.

"Showing off, huh?" he smirks.

Grace kicks his leg and he pretends to wince. Cooper and Jules walk over and sit down next to their respective girlfriends.

"So dudes, did you know that I'm one of the hottest guys in school?"

"Rubbish," Cooper rolls his eyes and casually places his arm around Julie.

"You're as good looking as a dead lizard," Jules laughs.

Eli pretends to scowl and throws a football at Jules. Jules gets up and runs to the centre of the oval. Cooper joins him and Eli kisses Grace on the cheek before he joins the guys.

The girls look at the boys and find themselves smiling.

B/W Grace: I just hope I don't become like those girls.

The cheerleaders watch the boys for a while and Grace notices them pointing at Grace and the others.

"What's their problem?" Jules asks and Grace laughs.

(next section)

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Jessie and Tad are eating lunch.

"But she doesn't look like one," Jessie observes as she picks at her salad.

Jessie looks over to where Katie is sitting and notices she is sitting with a group of girls.

B/W Jessie: I wonder if she's dating one of them. Why do I even care?

"They don't all have shaved hair, tattoes and hairy armpits, Jess," Tad laughs.

Jessie blushes.

"I know that, I just…I don't know what I'm saying."

Tad nudges Jessie and laughs some more.

"She's just that way so she can get attention," Tad shrugs.

Jessie looks at Tad in shock.

"She wouldn't do that."

Tad looks at Jessie curiously.

"She just seems like an honest person."

Tad shrugs and goes back to eating his burger.

Jessie looks back at Katie before she goes back to playing with her salad.

(next section)

Grace is standing at her locker looking for a book. Suddenly Brandi is standing next to her and Grace just stares in shock.

"Hey Grace, how ya goin'?"

"Um…fine. You?"

Brandi runs her hand through her hair and then tosses it over her shoulder.

"Great. Happy it's Friday. Have ya heard about Chase's party?"

Grace slams her locker closed and turns to Brandi.

"Yeah, someone mentioned it…"

"Ya goin'?"

"Wasn't planning on it. I think Eli has a gig that night…"

A look of jealousy passes over Brandi's face but she quickly goes back to her blank face.

"Well, maybe after you guys can come around. It'll rock."

Grace shuffles her feet.

"Bring your friends, what are their names again?"

"Phoebe and Julie."

"Yeah, them."

"Sounds good. Ah, thanks Brandi."

Brandi offers a half smile and walks over to the group of cheerleaders nearby.


	22. Chapter 22

I know this is a short chapter but I didn't want to have any distractions from this section.

Chapter twenty-two

Eli's band is on stage and they are winding down their set. Grace is sitting by the bar wearing jeans, a black tank top and black boots. Her hair is hanging out and she has a green hair clip. Julie is sitting next to her wearing a mini denim skirt, a pink singlet and long black boots. Her long blonde hair is tied up into a bun with a few wisps of hair hanging around her head. Phoebe is standing closer to the stage wearing a long emerald green loose skirt, a ruby red singlet and sandals. Her brown curly hair is out and wild. There are a number of girls dancing in front of the stage and the guys in the audience look on in envy. When the boys finish playing they put their instruments down and jump off the stage.

"So we're not going, right?" Grace asks Eli as soon as he reaches her.

"Shit no," he replies.

"But guys, this is like the party of the year. We have to go," Julie pleads and she grasps Cooper's hand.

"Of course we're goin', sexy. And the rest of these losers are comin' so we can teach them how to have a good time," Cooper reassures her as he grabs her hand and spins her around.

Julie laughs, throws her arms around Cooper and gives him a big sloppy kiss.

"Is Sam going to be there?" Grace asks Eli.

Eli hesitates when answering and Grace looks down at the floor.

"Probably…I guess," he murmurs and pretends to be looking at something on stage.

Grace twists her hair around her finger and sighs. A girl with long blonde hair and a tight mini skirt walks up to the bar and orders a drink. She looks Eli up and down and gives him a flirty smile. Eli smiles back and then notices Grace observing them. Eli coughs and turns his attention back to the group.

Julie looks at Phoebe pleadingly and Phoebe looks at Jules and he shrugs.

"Sure, we'll come."

Julie beams and gives Phoebe a big hug.

Grace looks at Eli and he avoids her eyes. Phoebe notices the tension and tries to ease it.

"Grace, you have soccer in the morning so you should have an early night. The rest of us can go," she offers.

Grace shows a look of relief on her face and reaches out for Eli's hand. He takes hold of hers and offers a warm smile. Julie grabs Coopers hand and starts to drag him to the door. Phoebe gives Grace a quick hug and follows the rest.

Jules slaps Eli's hand and nods at Grace.

"See ya guys later. Don't forget rehearsal tomorrow, right Eli?"

Eli nods his head and waves Jules away.

"You don't forget either!"

Jules laughs and walks off.

Eli and Grace are standing by the bar, holding hands and not saying a word.

"Wow. This is awkward," Eli observes.

Grace giggles nervously.

"Why is it awkward?" she asks.

Eli hesitates and looks at the ground.

"Dunno," he mumbles.

"Do you want to go to the party?" Grace asks him slowly.

"No."

"Then what's your problem?" she asks even though she knows the answer.

"Nothin' now…forget it, ok."

Grace sighs and turns to the bar. She gets the waiters attention and orders a coke. Eli gets out his wallet to pay but she waves his hand away.

"I'm sorry, babe."

"Don't worry about it, Eli," she mutters.

"She means nothing to me."

"Forget about it."

"I promise you. It was years ago and she dumped me."

"Eli…" Grace warns him.

Eli goes and stands next to her, wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead. She leans her forehead against his and closes her eyes.

"I can't help being jealous, E. The idea of you being with someone else just freaks me out," she whispers.

"You have nothin' to be jealous of, babe," he murmurs into her ear.

"I know, but I need reassurance every once in a while, ok bub?"

Eli smiles softly and kisses her once again on the forehead.

"It's a deal."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three

Eli is in the shower, washing off the soap and shampooing his hair when he hears his answering machine going off. He decides he'll let the machine get the message and he'll worry about it later.

"Hi Mr Sammler. This is Britney Taylor calling on behalf of Mr Rogers. He would like to meet up with just you this coming week to discuss your contract. Please call me to make a time. Thanks."

Eli lets out a howl in response and contemplates screaming out the window. As he continues to shampoo his hair, he notices the shower door open. Suddenly standing next to him is a naked Grace.

"Hey, hey, what are you doin' invadin' my private space?"

Grace laughs and takes hold of his face and kisses him.

"I needed a shower."

"So have one in your own bathroom," Eli continues to pretend to whine.

"Fiiiiiine, I'll leave you alone so you can enjoy your private space."

Grace turns to open the shower door but Eli takes hold of her arm and pulls her towards him.

"I can have some space later on, babe," he murmurs as he kisses her.

Grace feels her knees tremble and she takes hold of the shower door.

"Wow!"

Eli smirks and kisses her again, this time even stronger.

Grace looks into Eli's eyes.

"What's with the new lease on life?"

"I've got a meeting with the record company this week," he beams.

Grace wraps her arms around him and gives him a massive hug.

"ELI! That's fantastic!"

Eli beams again and kisses her.

"Have you told the guys yet?"

Eli looks down at his feet and avoids Grace's face.

"Eli?"

"Well, uh, they only asked for me," he mentions casually.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so I guess I should tell them, right?" he asks her doubtfully.

Grace thinks for a moment.

"Maybe you should find out what they want and then tell the guys."

"Ya think?"

Grace nods and Eli smiles in relief.

"I'm so proud of you, E."

Eli wraps his arms around Grace's neck and they kiss as the water flows over them.

(next section)

Rick is sitting at his desk scratching his head over the new design lay out. His secretary buzzes him.

"Mr Sammler, your wife is on line one."

"Thanks Jill."

Rick picks up the phone.

"Hey honey, what's up?"

"No how are you? No how's your day going? Nothing?" she teases.

"Right, right. Stupid me. How is your day going?"

"Forget that, I have news."

Rick moves the phone over to his other ear and he takes a sip of his cold coffee and winces.

"I'm late."

"Well then get off the phone."

Rick hears Lilly sigh down the phone.

"Not that kind of late. I'm late…"

Rick drops the phone in shock and quickly picks it back up.

"How late?"

"A week. And I'm never late."

Rick sighs and Lilly hears.

"Rick?"

"Yes, what?"

"How are you handling this?"

"Never mind me, how are you?"

Lilly takes in a deep breath.

"I'm glad I'm late," she blurts out.

"Me too!"

"Really?" Lilly asks slowly.

"Really," he replies with a smile.

"This is huge, Rick."

"I know, I know."

"And we have to tell the kids."

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Lil."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he replies.

"We're doing this," she says doubtfully.

"We are," he reassures her.

They are silent for a moment.

"Damn, I have to pick up Zoey. See you tonight."

"Bye Lil."

Lilly hangs up the phone as does Rick.

He absentmindedly takes a sip of his cold coffee and winces once again. He buzzes Jill.

"Can I have a coffee?"

"Sure thing, Mr Sammler."

Rick sighs with content and goes back to his work.

(next section)

Jessie is sitting in the library going through her history assignment one last time before handing it in. She is so engrossed that she doesn't notice someone sit down opposite her.

"You've been avoiding me, Sammler."

Jessie's head jolts up and sees Katie sitting in front of her.

"No I haven't," she blurts out in response.

Katie laughs and tweaks Jessie's nose. Jessie blushes a little and looks back down at her assignment.

"I'm kidding, kid. Geez."

Jessie fakes a little laugh.

"What are ya workin' on?"

Jessie shuffles her papers and pretends to be busy.

"The history assignment. It's due today and I was just checking to…"

Katie places a finger on Jessie's lips and mouths "shh." Jessie blushes again and looks back at her assignment.

"Sammler, what's going on? You're freakin' me out here."

Jessie bites her lip and is at a loss for words.

"Jess, we're best friends, you can tell me anything," Katie murmurs and places her finger under Jessie's chin and pulls it up.

"I've…I've heard some rumours about you," Jessie blurts out.

Katie gives a knowing sigh and looks down at her hands, pretending to rub out some dirt.

"And you want to know whether or not they're true, right?"

Jessie bites her lip and nods.

"Well, if they are the rumours I'm thinking of, then yes, they are true."

"Really?"

"You're not that naïve, Sammler. You know it's true."

Jessie nods her head.

"I guess I was too scared to face the truth."

"Why?" Katie softly asks.

Jessie takes in a deep breath and looks around the room before she answers.

"I'm not sure. I'm with Tad and I'm happy. We're happy and that's all -."

Katie interrupts her again.

"Relax, kid," she soothes Jessie and Jessie smiles a little.

"I'm just bustin' your chain," Katie smiles.

Jessie lets out a little laugh.

Katie twiddles her fingers and looks around the library. She notices a group of girls looking at them and whispering.

"Wanna create some more rumours?" Katie asks and points to the girls.

Jessie looks over and smiles softly. She nods and Katie grins cheekily.

"Last night was amazzzzzzzing! I was so hot and flustered afterwards."

Jessie goes red but pretends to be enthusiastic.

"We really gotta do it again, but your house next time. My parents are beginning to get suspicious with all the noise coming from my room."

Katie leans back in her chair and runs her hands through her long sandy blonde hair and squeals. The girls start talking louder and point at Katie and Jessie.

"Yeah, Jess, we really gotta continue working out for the gymnastics finals!"

Jessie bursts out laughing and Katie turns to look at the girls.

"I hope you enjoyed our show!"

The girls make gestures at Katie while Katie and Jessie pick up their stuff and walk out of the library together, laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty-four

Grace is wearing Eli's mickey mouse boxers and his basketball singlet. She is lying on top of his bed reading a sports magazine. She turns it around to perve at an A4 photo of a basketball player. She places her index finger against her lip and bites her nail. Eli is standing at the doorway and smirking at her. Without making a sound he walks to the end of the bed and pokes her big toe.

Grace screams. She throws the magazine at his chest and pretends to be annoyed. Eli makes a pout and tickles her feet.

"Eli, you're such a turd!" she squeals.

Eli laughs and takes hold of her hands. He pulls her towards him and wraps her arms around his neck. He takes hold of her legs and wraps them around his waist. Grace pretends to fight him off but quickly gives up and buries her head against his neck.

"You're so damn sexy when you wear my clothes," he murmurs.

Grace takes hold of Eli's face and softly kisses the side of his neck. Eli closes his eyes and feels his arms weaken.

"Wearing them does turn me on," she whispers and kisses him again.

Eli throws her onto the bed and lies on top of her. She runs her hands through his hair and kisses his closed eye-lids. Eli moans softly and runs his arms along her bare legs.

"I have never been turned on by mickey-mouse before," he observes.

Grace laughs and places her hands on the top of the boxers and starts to pull them down slowly. She hums a little strip-tease tune and kisses him passionately on the mouth.

"All I wanna do is have sex with you on every surface of this house," he murmurs as he kisses her back.

Eli continues to kiss her, each kiss leading down towards her belly. With each kiss Grace finds herself quivering and feels her nipples harden. When he reaches her belly he licks around the outskirts and then continues to kiss her until he reaches the edge of her boxers. He flicks them from the inside and sneaks a glance.

"Ooo, I see you're going freestyle today, babe," he observes.

Grace smirks at Eli and offers a wink.

"And I think I need some breathing room down there, bub."

Eli smirks back at her and pulls down her boxers. He buries his head down and pulls out his tongue. Grace pushes her head further down into the bed and her fingers take hold of the doona. Eli slowly traces the outside of her clitoris with his tongue and once he finishes going around once, he goes in a little closer and with each movement of the tongue Grace's breathing increases faster and faster. She tightens her fingers even more and once Eli reaches the peak of her clitoris, Grace lets out a little yelp.

Grace lets out a satisfied sigh and Eli pushes himself up and looks at Grace with a content smile.

"Wow," she breathes.

Eli runs his hand through Grace's hair and he uses his other hand to get a tissue from his bedside table.

"And ya know, I only do that to the girls that I really, really like," he smirks.

Grace lets out a laugh.

"So I should feel flattered, right?"

"Damn straight, woman."

Grace hands Eli a glass of water and she smiles up at him. He gulps it down and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He puts the glass down and smiles down on her.

"So what are ya goin' do for me, huh?"

Grace smirks and raises her arms and takes hold of his shoulders. She lifts herself up and flips him so that his back is on the bed.


	25. Tying Up Lose Threads

Chapter twenty-five

Tad is sitting on the front lawn, twirling a basket ball around in his hands and sneaking peaks at Jessie who is sitting opposite him, reading through her history book. Tad rolls the ball over to her and she looks up in shock.

"We're meant to be reading," she frowns at him.

Tad smirks as she throws the ball back at him and he catches it, pretending to be in pain.

"You sure do throw a hard ball, Sammler."

Jessie blushes a little and bites her finger.

Tad laughs and goes back to twirling the ball. Jessie lowers down her head and goes back to reading her book. Tad casually stretches out one of his legs and lets it brush against Jessie's thigh. She pretends to be engrossed in the book but she finds her leg impulsively reach out towards his.

"We can study later, Sammler," he murmurs as he throws the ball away.

Jessie puts down her book and inches herself towards Tad. He raises his hand and places it on hers. She looks down and smiles softly. He raises his other hand and places it just below one of her breasts and he leans in to kiss her. Jessie quickly backs away and bites her lip.

B/W Tad: I can't screw this up.

"Sorry," he murmurs and removes the hand from below her breast but leaves the other one on her hand.

"I'm just…I'm not ready yet," she whispers.

Tad picks her hand up and kisses it.

"Sammler, I'll wait for as long as you want me to," he reassures her.

B/W Tad: No way am I gonna screw this up.

Jessie smiles slightly and picks her book up from the grass. Tad sighs to himself and goes back to playing with the ball.

(next section)

Eli is sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall, and Grace is sitting in between his legs. She is flicking through a fashion magazine and Eli is rubbing her shoulders. Cooper is sitting on the desk chair, typing up an email to Julie and munching on potato chips. Jules is lying on a beanbag, strumming his guitar. Cooper is about to hit the send button when suddenly he hears "you've got mail". He throws his hands up in shock and looks at Eli.

"Hey man, some chick wants you," he smirks and Grace throws a pillow at him.

Eli stops rubbing Grace's shoulders and rolls off the bed. When he sees who sent the email, he quickly stores it away and avoids Coopers stare.

"Don't tell me, my girl and you have been swapping dirty emails."

Eli laughs and slaps his arm.

"Well, who was it, man?" Cooper asks and Jules looks up with suspicion.

Grace glances at Eli and bites her lip. Eli sighs and sits down on the bed.

"Guys, there's, uh, something I gotta, um, tell ya," Eli stalls.

Jules puts down the guitar and looks at Eli. Cooper sits back down on the desk chair and swivels it towards Eli's direction. Grace nods her head in encouragement and Eli sighs again.

"They want me to, erm, make an album…"

"You?" Cooper asks casually.

Eli nods and Jules sighs.

"That sucks, dude," Jules shrugs as he picks up his guitar.

Cooper jumps off the chair and leans over Eli.

"And you didn't refuse?"

Eli looks away.

"Geez, man. What a great, strong guy you are," Cooper sneers.

"Come on, Coop. It wasn't his fault…" Jules lamely says.

"Listen, maybe I can talk to them and we can work together," Eli suggests.

"Whatever, man. I'm outta here," Cooper mutters and slams the door on his way out.

Eli puts his head into his hands and sighs again. Grace places her hand on his back and strokes it. Cooper, noticing this intimate moment, gets up from the beanbag.

"See ya guys later," he says as he leaves the room.

"You were going to have to tell them eventually, bub."

Eli looks at Grace.

"I know…it's just Cooper. He's always gotta be the centre of attention," he mutters, "and everything has to go his way."

Eli slams his hand on the desk and Grace kisses his forehead.

"Talk to the managers. Maybe they can work something out."

Eli shrugs.

"I'll try…but…argh, forget it," he mutters and gets up from the bed.

Grace looks at him with a curious glance and he coughs.

"It's just, you know…I kinda like the idea of goin' solo…" he mutters with a guilty look in his eye.

Grace gets up from the bed and walks over to him and takes hold of his hand.

"And that's fine, bub. You just have to think about your friends. They depend on you."

Eli nods his head and kisses Grace on the forehead. She wraps her arms around his waist and he strokes her hair.

"Whatever you decide, I'll be here for you," she whispers as Eli sadly smiles while looking into the distance.


End file.
